The Adventures of the Priestess of Byakko
by Mistress Fire-Hazard
Summary: One detailed version of what the journey of byakko no miko might have been like. Rated R for content in later chapters. Much later chapters.
1. Holy Light

Disclaimer-No, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. If I did, Hotohori would be with Miaka. ^-^!  
  
A Fushigi Yuugi Fan Fiction  
  
"The Adventures of The Priestess of Byakko"  
  
By Mistress Fire-Hazard ^-^!  
  
Chapter One- Holy Light  
  
The crisp morning wind stung Suzuno's eyes and throat. She still wasn't used to how cold her new home was. She tightened her loosened scarf around her neck and walked on. As the autumn leaves fell and crunched beneath her feet, Suzuno thought about the reason her family moved here and why she was walking to the temple. Her family moved there because of her father's business and she was walking to the temple to make offerings on behalf of her upcoming marriage. Her parents, thinking for Suzuno's future, had arranged a marriage for her to a wealthy family of her mother's acquaintance.  
  
Suzuno had never met the man she was supposed to marry, but her parents wanted her to go to the temple to make offerings on his behalf. She was to wish for a safe and prospective future, many sons, and happiness for him.  
  
Suzuno went out of a sense of duty, yet she yearned to be free. Not to be tied down or restrained. She felt in her heart that she was "The nail that stays up". She was different. On the outside, she thought she looked a little plain. She wore the same pigtails she had worn since her hair was long enough to braid. This made her look shorter than she was. And since she was in a new school, she hadn't made many friends yet. She preferred to read quietly at her desk, while other girls gossiped and giggled. Sometimes she was shamed by her mother about having a small chest and being a bit too skinny.  
  
"But with marriage and children, even you will gain weight!" her mother told her when Suzuno looked in the mirror. Suzuno always had an urge to punch her mother when she said that. And during all of this, Suzuno began to wonder what it would be like to have a boyfriend. She had never had one, but she heard what dates were like. You went to movies, restaurants, nickelodeons, stores, and long walks with the boy you liked.  
  
Suzuno sighed and blushed. Then she looked up and found the temple. "Well, let's go Suzuno," she said quietly and headed toward the temple.  
  
When she reached the entrance she called for someone. No one answered her. She looked around, forgetting to remove her shoes in the open hallway and stepped inside. Again she called. No answer.  
  
"Aren't there supposed to be people here? Someone to take care of visitors?" Suzuno thought as she wandered around. She hated to just wander through, unsupervised, but she didn't have much time before she had to head home. And yet, she felt a thrill. Like a naughty child wandering through a stranger's house. Then she heard it.  
  
A low growl coming from the room next to her. Like a big animal was in the room. When she turned her head to look, she saw the silhouette of a big cat against the paper screen door. Suzuno shook her head, not wanting to believe it. When she looked again, it was gone. Her curiosity now roused, she opened the door.  
  
Nothing. It was a prayer room. And on a pedestal with burning incense and flowers, was a book. When Suzuno took a closer look, she saw that it looked quite old, like it might fall apart if someone touched it. The cover of the book read,"The Universe of the Four Gods. Japanese Translation by Einosuke Okuda."  
  
"Hmm. Sounds like an interesting read," Suzuno thought. And a sudden urge overtook her. Without knowing what she was doing, she saw her hand reach for the book, take it off of the pedestal and open it.  
  
For as old as it looked, it was in remarkable shape. Thinking the damage had been done, Suzuno sat down and began to read.  
  
'Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven Constellations of Byakko together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality.'  
  
"Really?" Suzuno sniffed. "I get a wish if I read to the end? Sounds pretty good. I wonder what or who Byakko is? Well, let's read and find out."  
  
As Suzuno turned the page, a strange yellow light surrounded her. "Wha-" she whispered before she fell and fell and fell. For how long she didn't know. The book fell open on the floor and the yellow light disappeared. But Suzuno was gone.  
  
"Hello? Is someone in here?" A man wearing traditional robes looked into the room. "Hmm. Must be hearing things." Then he saw the book on the floor. "What?" He picked the book up, closed it and set it back on the pedestal. "There. Back to work." And the man slid the door of the room shut.  
  
*---*  
  
Suzuno awoke to the sound of running water. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. It was sunny and warm. She was sitting on a grass mound near a creek. She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked around her.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" she thought. "What happened to me? I was reading that book in the temple, then... maybe I fell asleep? I thought I saw yellow light and I fell."  
  
Suzuno stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, if I'm dreaming then no harm in my exploring for a bit. It sure feels like I'm awake. Strange." When Suzuno turned her back to the creek, she saw a small village in the distance beyond some trees. "That looks good," she thought and headed toward it.  
  
When Suzuno reached the village, she saw children running and playing, people working in their yards. Suzuno felt envy of the way these people lived. So simple and uncompromising. This was a good dream so far.  
  
"Papa! Papa!" Suzuno heard a little boy yell. "He's coming! Tatara is coming!"  
  
"Good boy," a man's voice replied. "The good monk sent you ahead to tell me. Hopefully, he will know what to do."  
  
"Good day, Lord Monk," Suzuno heard a woman behind her say. She turned to see an old woman with bags smile at a tall, handsome man who nodded his head back.  
  
Suzuno was awstruck. She had never seen such a beautiful man in her life. He had long, brown bangs which hung in front of his face, hiding one of his eyes. The rest of his hair was pulled into a long ponytail, which rested on his chest. He wore simple robes, befitting a monk and prayer beads around his neck. He looked young too, a little older than Suzuno. She found herself wondering why such a handsome young man was a monk. And how such beautiful men were rarely to be seen. "Only dreams can come up with guys like him," she thought as she stared at him.  
  
He passed her by and glanced at her. As he passed, he turned his head to look back at her, then stepped into a yard. Suzuno felt herself blush.  
  
"Wow," she thought and she peeked into the yard to find out what was going on.  
  
"As you can see, it's hopeless. I have done all I can, but nothing helps. The soil is good. I have not overwatered. But as you can see, I need your power to help," said the man Suzuno had heard earlier. His son was hanging onto the monk's leg and looking up at him as the monk examined the garden. The monk knelt down and put his hand over the dirt. He drew a sharp intake of breathe.  
  
"Chuling, go to your father. You must go into the house. Whatever you hear, do not look outside. Do you understand?" The monk told the man and boy.  
  
"Y-yes of course, but-" the man stuttered.  
  
"I will explain when I am finished. Now go," the monk commanded.  
  
The man and the boy went into the house, leaving the monk alone in their garden. Suzuno still peeked in the doorway to watch.  
  
The monk spread both of his hands at the ground and Suzuno watched in amazement as soft yellow light came from his hands and tiny vines grew toward the ground. As they got closer, they grew thicker and small thorns sprouted. All at once, the vines thrust into the ground and Suzuno felt the ground shake beneath her feet.  
  
"What's happening?" she thought.  
  
"Come out!!" The monk cried. And the vines uprooted a gnarled and twisted tree root. Then the tree root's eyes opened and it became a huge snarling wolf.  
  
Suzuno screamed out of fright. At her cry, the monk and the wolf looked at her. The wolf bared it's teeth and lunged at her, cutting through the vines. Suzuno screamed again and covered her face with her arms, hoping she would wake up soon. Then she was knocked down and she heard snarling a few feet away from her. Suzuno opened her eyes.  
  
It was not the wolf that had knocked her down, it was the monk. He was still lying on Suzuno, shielding her body. He looked down at her.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Suzuno blushed and nodded a little. "I'm fine."  
  
Then the wolf snarled and the monk turned to look at it. The wolf lunged and vines quickly grew from the monk's hands and pierced the wolf. It howled in pain and then fell limp.  
  
"W-what was that?" Suzuno asked.  
  
"A badger spirit," the monk replied. He rose from the ground and Suzuno and retracted the vines. "You can see, this wolf has a badger's tail."  
  
Suzuno got up and watched the wolf shrink into a badger.  
  
"Are you a foreigner, young lady?"  
  
Suzuno looked up to see the monk staring at her. "Huh?"  
  
"I have never seen clothes like those you wear. And I have never seen you here before."  
  
"Uh, yeah. I am a foreigner. I'm just visiting. I was passing through."  
  
"Tatara! Tatara!" Chuling ran out of the house and hugged the monk's leg.  
  
"I'm all right, Chuling. Tell your father he can come out now."  
  
"Okay," Chuling started to go back inside, but stopped to look at Suzuno. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Suzuno Oosugi."  
  
"I'm Chuling. Are you Tatara's wife?"  
  
Suzuno blushed. "N-no."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" Tatara laughed. "No, Chuling. Monks don't have wives. Now go tell your father."  
  
"Okay." And Chuling ran back inside.  
  
"What a cute little boy," Suzuno giggled. She looked back to see Tatara looking sober and sad. "Are you all right?"  
  
Tatara blinked. "Yes." He headed into the house. Suzuno watched him go. Then Chuling ran out and grabbed her hand. "Hey lady! Come in and have some tea with us."  
  
Suzuno smiled. "Okay. I have nothing better to do."  
  
*---*  
  
Next, Suzuno found herself at a rough wooden table, drinking tea next to the monk. Chuling seemed to really like her, and his father and the monk were curious about her.  
  
"So where do you come from, Lady Oosugi?" Jinwou, Chuling's father asked.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to call me that. Just Suzuno will do."  
  
"She's like Tatara. He doesn't like being called Lord Monk," Chuling said, squeezing inbetween Suzuno and Tatara.  
  
"I am not a lord, so that title doesn't exactly fit."  
  
"But no one I have ever heard of has the skill you have with making things grow, Tatara. That skill deserves respect and title." Jinwou insisted.  
  
"You are very lucky, Jinwou. It was only a badger spirit that took up residence in your garden. But it is dead and your garden should grow well now," Tatara explained, changing the subject.  
  
Jinwou sighed. "I hope so. Poor Chuling," he said as Chuling ran out the door. "He is all I have in the world and yet I am a terrible father. I cannot even provide enough food for him. Since the garden started to die, I haven't been able to sell my usual supply of vegetables and rice. And even with the badger gone, it will take a few months until anything is ripe enough to sell."  
  
"I will do what I can to help you. Let me try now," Tatara told Jinwou in a reassuring voice. He rose from the table and walked outside. Jinwou and Suzuno followed him.  
  
Chuling grew excited at seeing Tatara's magic. The yellow light grew from his hands and plants began to sprout and grow a little. But Suzuno was not looking at Tatara's magic.  
  
She was looking back at Jinwou and Chuling. She felt sorry for them, that they should have to starve, waiting for the plants to grow. Suzuno closed her eyes and fervently wished that the plants would grow faster.  
  
As Suzuno prayed, the light from Tatara's hands grew stronger and the plants grew rapidly. Tatara watched in amazement as his power grew stronger and made the plants grow to full size and bear ripe vegetables and grains.  
  
"Ah!" Chuling cried out in wonder. Jinwou too was awestruck at the sight. Then he felt Chuling tug on his sleeve."Daddy! Daddy! Look at Suzuno!" he cried.  
  
Jinwou, Chuling, and Tatara stared at Suzuno. She stood with her eyes closed and hands clasped together in prayer as soft yellow light enveloped her.  
  
"Byakko no Miko!" a voice cried.  
  
As Suzuno opened her eyes, the light faded and vanished. She looked around to see that the cry had come from an old woman.  
  
"Mother!" a young woman cried, running up to the old woman. "Don't run off like that and don't bother strangers."  
  
"Byakko no Miko!" The old woman cried, pointing at Suzuno. "Did not you see, my daughter? The holy light of Byakko came from this girl! She is the priestess of legend! She is the Priestess of Byakko!"  
  
"I'm so sorry to bother you," the young woman bowed to Suzuno. "Please forgive my mother. She is not well. Come mother, let's go home."  
  
But the old woman refused to go. She looked around and saw Tatara. "You! Monk! You must protect this girl! You have that power and are named after the constellation, are you not? Yes, you are a celestial warrior of Byakko and must protect the priestess. She is here at last!" She looked back at Suzuno and took her hands. "I never thought I would live to see you, Priestess of Byakko. But finally you have come. You must go to the capital, my dear. You must tell the Emperor who you are. He will help you to find the other warriors."  
  
"Mother! Please let her go! I'm so sorry!" The young woman tugged and pulled the old woman away from Suzuno.  
  
"Do not forget! Go to the capital and summon Byakko!" The old woman cried as her daughter dragged her away.  
  
"Priestess of Byakko? Celestial warriors?" Suzuno thought. "What was she talking about? Byakko...That was a name from the book! And she called Tatara a constellation. But, this feels too real to be a dream! Could I... Could I actually be inside the book?!"  
  
Suzuno looked fearfully at Tatara and the others. Tatara stared back at Suzuno. Chuling almost seemed scared and amazed at once. Jinwou looked like he would cry.  
  
"Are you really a priestess, Suzuno?" Chuling asked, excitedly.  
  
"I don't know what she was talking about! I'm just an ordinary school girl!" Suzuno said, panicking.  
  
"My eyes did not deceive me. A light like that of Tatara's surrounded you, Lady Suzuno," Jinwou told her, smiling.  
  
"And I felt my power grow stronger. How did you do that?" Tatara asked.  
  
"I...," Suzuno looked down. "I was just praying that the plants would grow faster, so that you and Chuling wouldn't go hungry."  
  
"Byakko must have heard your prayers and bestowed his power onto Tatara," Jinwou said in deep thought.  
  
"Byakko must have used you as a medium for that purpose," Tatara thought aloud.  
  
"Thank you so much, Priestess!" Jinwou cried, kneeling at Suzuno's feet. "You and Tatara have saved Chuling and I! I must thank you somehow! Chuling! We will gather some food and prepare a feast for the Priestess and Lord Tatara!"  
  
"Thank you, Suzuno! Thank you!" Chuling hugged Suzuno's legs and ran off to fetch harvesting tools.  
  
"B-but I don't think I'm a priestess or anything-" Suzuno began to object as Jinwou and Chuling began to harvest food. Then she felt a hand come down on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tatara smiling at her.  
  
"You don't need to be a priestess, Suzuno. Just be yourself. They are happy as they are, don't you see? Why spoil that happiness?" Tatara told her gently.  
  
Suzuno watched Chuling and Jinwou and understood. She blushed and nodded. "I sure hope I'm not dreaming."  
  
"Hmm? I thought you said you were a traveler," Tatara inquired.  
  
"Ah! Ah, I mean-" Suzuno tried to think of an excuse or good little white lie to tell Tatara. He saw through her at once.  
  
"Well, never mind that for now. Why don't we help Jinwou and Chuling, hmm?" Tatara said, smiling.  
  
Suzuno smiled and nodded back, happy that he wasn't prying.  
  
*---*  
  
During a simple, yet delicious feast of vegetarian dishes, Jinwou and Tatara explained to Suzuno about the Legend of the Priestess.  
  
"That was Lady Lijun. She tells stories to children including the story of the Priestess of Byakko."  
  
"Um. If you don't mind my asking, just what is Byakko?"  
  
Jinwou, Tatara, and Chuling all looked at Suzuno with surprise. Then Tatara explained. "Maybe you haven't heard since you are a foreigner. But Byakko is our sovereign god. In this region there are four countries and each country has it's own beast god. Ours is the god Byakko, the white tiger."  
  
Suzuno shook, remembering the silhouette of the huge cat and the growl in the temple. "And what is the Priestess of Byakko?"  
  
"Lady Lijun always tells that story. Everyone in this village has heard it at least once. As she tells it, there is a legend about a girl who comes from a different world than ours. This girl is destined to become the Priestess of Byakko and find the Seven Celestial Warriors of Byakko, all of whom have special talents or powers granted to them. The warriors are said to be named after the seven constellations in our heavens."  
  
"And Tatara is one of them!" Chuling burst out. "Lady Lijun told him so when Tatara first came here."  
  
Tatara smiled. "Yes. I was travelling through this area and asked for directions to a temple nearby. A pack of wild dogs had been terrorizing the village and I managed to stop them with my power. Lady Lijun saw me and this." Tatara revealed the back of his hand, which had a yellow character faintly glowing there. "The character means lasso. Lady Lijun branded me a Celestial Warrior of Byakko on the spot. And since I was named after the constellation, she was sure of it. But I had my duties to Buddha. So I left and sought the temple nearby where I now live. But whenever there is an emergency where my help is needed, I arrive as soon as I can."  
  
"Amazing!" Suzuno marvelled. "So what she was saying is true? You're a celestial warrior?"  
  
"All of the evidence seems to point to it. It seems the only explaination." Tatara sighed. "And it seems that I can no longer avoid the obvious."  
  
Jinwou patted Tatara on the back. "One cannot avoid one's destiny forever, Tatara. The Priestess has finally arrived and you must protect her."  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Hold on! I never said I was the priestess!" Suzuno objected.  
  
Tatara looked curiously at Suzuno. "But you said yourself you are a foreigner. You wear clothes that are in no way similar to that of any fashion in this region. You don't know about Byakko. And out there." Tatara looked outside. "I would not have been able to make that garden grow that quickly without more power. Which you provided for me. Byakko heard your prayer and answered it. We all saw Byakko's light surround you when you prayed."  
  
"Was it a yellow light?" Suzuno asked.  
  
Tatara nodded.  
  
"Just like the light from the book," Suzuno thought out loud. "I guess I really am in the book," she thought. "And that big cat in the temple. It could have been Byakko."  
  
She looked up at Tatara and the others, sadly. "So they're just characters in this weird book. I must be a character now too. This is so weird. But they're not just characters. They have lives. They're so real. This is too real to be a dream. Could I really be the girl the book was talking about?"  
  
Tatara watched Suzuno, curiously. "Do you still doubt? I have not told you all of the legend. Would you like to hear the rest?"  
  
Suzuno nodded.  
  
Tatara continued. "The Priestess is to gather the Seven warriors together and through a spell, summon Byakko. When Byakko is summoned, he will grant the priestess whatever she wishes for."  
  
"Anything? Anything she wants?" Suzuno asked excitedly.  
  
"So I have heard, yes."  
  
Suzuno's mind flooded with a million possibilities. Money, freedom, good-looks, more lovely men like Tatara around her for the rest of her life! She blushed with these thoughts. "Well, if you're convinced, then I'm convinced too!" Suzuno rose eagerly from the table. "You're right, Tatara! It's the only thing that makes sense! I think I'm priestess material!"  
  
Tatara smiled at Suzuno's enthusiasm. "I thought that might convince you."  
  
As the night went on, Tatara and Suzuno made plans to travel to the capital to seek help from the emperor. Jinwou insisted that Suzuno and Tatara stay in his home and rest. But Suzuno was too excited to sleep. She rose near dawn and saw that Tatara was gone. She went around the village looking for him and finally spotted him sitting on a high stone wall, watching the horizon.  
  
Tatara was roused from his thoughts when he heard Suzuno's voice. "Good morning, Celestial Warrior Tatara." Suzuno was standing a few feet away on the wall, smiling. Tatara smiled back.  
  
"Good morning, Priestess of Byakko."  
  
Suzuno giggled a little. "It sounded much nicer when you just called me Suzuno."  
  
"I will call you Suzuno if you call me Tatara. Fair enough?"  
  
Suzuno nodded and walked toward Tatara. "Be careful." He warned.  
  
And at those magic words, Suzuno wobbled out of balance, but Tatara was there and held her steady. "Is that your robe?" he asked, looking down at her garb.  
  
"Oh no. Jinwou gave this to me. It was his wife's. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to watch the sun rise. I always do that when I can't sleep. Your hands are cold."  
  
Tatara sat down and held Suzuno securely in front of him. Suzuno blushed. "Why are you holding me so close?"  
  
"To keep you from falling. And you're cold," he explained while rubbing her hands and arms. He blew hot breath onto her hands and rubbed them together in his own. Suzuno blushed more and felt a strange urge overtake her. So she reached up and kissed Tatara's cheek.  
  
Tatara stopped rubbing her hands and looked at Suzuno. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Thank you for being so sweet to me, Tatara." Suzuno snuggled against him.  
  
"Well, I have to protect you. It's my duty as a warrior. But I am also a man of the cloth, Suzuno," Tatara warned her, blushing a little and feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Shh. Look. The sun is rising," Suzuno whispered. She and Tatara watched the sun come up over the distant peaks. "Is this what it's like to have a boyfriend? Tatara's not really a boyfriend. He can't even have a girlfriend. He's a monk. But he's so nice and he feels warm. I really like him."  
  
Later, Suzuno packed food and some clothes. Tatara explained to Jinwou their plan. "We'll have to travel by foot, since I have no money for horses or a boat. Suzuno doesn't have money either."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that! Come out here and see. Lady Suzuno! Come and see!" Jinwou called. Suzuno followed them outside to where horses were waiting. "Lady Lijun insisted you be given these horses for your journey. And a collection has been taken up for you." Jinwou said proudly, holding up a coin string.  
  
"Jinwou, you didn't tell-" Tatara never finished. The entire village descended upon Tatara and Suzuno to marvel at the priestess and wish them a safe journey. Many people wanted to give them clothes and other useful supplies. Chuling came up to Suzuno with a box. "Thank you, Chuling!" Suzuno said as she kissed his forehead. Chuling blushed as Suzuno opened the box. Inside was a necklace made of colored seeds and feathers. Suzuno looked down to see Chuling hug her legs, then run into the house. "Chuling! Wait!"  
  
Jinwou came up and looked in the box. "Did Chuling give that to you?"  
  
"Yes. Then he just ran off."  
  
Jinwou stared at the necklace. "Chuling made that for his mother. He was going to take it to her grave tomorrow. It is her birthday tomorrow, you see."  
  
"Oh! I can't accept this. This is for your wife."  
  
Jinwou shook his head. "No. It is yours now." Jinwou took the necklace out of the box and put it around Suzuno's neck. "Chuling has so much faith in you. We all do. Chuling doesn't even remember his mother, but he told me that he hoped she was like you."  
  
Suzuno started to cry. "I won't let him down. Thank you so much!"  
  
Suzuno mounted her horse. "Thank you everyone for everything! I promise as the Priestess of Byakko, I will gather the warriors and summon Byakko!"  
  
Everyone cheered as Suzuno and Tatara left the village. As they cheered, Chuling ran out of the house and called. "Good bye Tatara! Good bye Suzuno! I won't forget you!"  
  
Suzuno looked back at Chuling. "I won't forget you either, Chuling. I will summon Byakko. I will!"  
  
-end of Chapter 1  
  
Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this! Let me be frank. The series will continue if people review it or e-mail me with comments. Otherwise, it will remain stagnant and more than likely die. So I need your feedback! PLEASE? I would also like any extra information about the Byakko Seven and Suzuno (ie. What do their Chinese characters mean and so on.) The more information I can get, names, scans, the better the series will be. So please help? 


	2. The Desert Caravan

A special thank you goes out to: Siryn13 for my first (and so far ONLY) review. Thank you so much. Now I know I'm not talking to myself. This chapter is dedicated to you! ^-^!  
  
Siryn13: Please continue, I love Tatara and this looks like its gonna be a great story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Damn shame, ain't it though?  
  
The Adventures of the Priestess of Byakko  
  
Chapter Two- The Desert Caravan  
  
The winds of the desert rarely blew in a traveler's favor, though good fortune and soft cool winds caressed Suzuno's cheeks, stifling the natural heat. Suzuno sighed and shielded her eyes from the sun, again searching for the tall stakes driven deep into the desert dunes.  
  
Before they entered the desert, Tatara and Suzuno had been directed to go through it in order to get to the capital. To map the desert and to help traveler's find their way, large wooden stakes had been placed in the dunes reaching ten feet into the air. Each one was marked with a different colored cloth to indicate where they headed. Suzuno and Tatara were to follow the white stakes to the capital.  
  
All had gone well for the first day. Roughly every half hour, they would scan the area ahead with the far-seeing glass that Suzuno called a "telescope" and find a white stake in the distance. But for two hours now, they had seen nothing. No stakes of any color were to be seen. Suzuno feared that they were lost somehow and no matter how hard she pried Tatara for his opinion, he would always look at her with a half-smile playing on his lips and tell her gently, "We are heading the right way, Suzuno. We should find another stake soon." He would scan the area again, and after a brief pause, continue.  
  
Tatara did not wish to voice his true thoughts and frighten Suzuno. They were lost. He knew it and did not understand why. They had followed the stakes and instructions they were given in the town bordering the desert, so what went wrong? What had happened to the guiding stakes?  
  
"Tatara?" Suzuno's small voice came to him, breaking the river of his thoughts.  
  
He turned his head to look at the young girl, whom he was to protect. She looked worn and tired, as if she would collapse from the heat or fatigue at anytime. "If only you were a flower, Suzuno," he thought with a grimace. "Then I could help you to stay healthy. You wouldn't need water or food under my care." He shook his head, knowing these thoughts to be unworthy and laughable.  
  
"What is it, Suzuno?" Tatara asked in his gentle voice, laced with concern.  
  
She shook the water bag in her hand. "The last of the water. Do you want it?"  
  
Tatara shook his head, kindly. "No, you should have it. You need it more than I do."  
  
"Poor child," he thought. "She looks wretched and ready to collapse, yet she offers me the water. Poor little girl." Then Tatara wondered and before he could stop himself, he voiced a very personal question.  
  
"How old are you, Suzuno?"  
  
They were both surprised by his inquiry. Tatara barely spoke, but answered Suzuno's questions when she asked them. She supposed that being a solitary monk, he had not much use for social skills. It seemed to her that he was used to being alone. And at the same time, Suzuno was delighted that Tatara was asking her questions. Maybe he was finally starting to open up to her?  
  
Suzuno smiled as best she could under her weakness and replied, "I'm fifteen. How old are you?"  
  
Tatara was taken aback by her answer. "Fifteen?! And you are not yet married?"  
  
Suzuno shook her head and her eyes fell with the memory of her home. "But my parents have arranged a marriage for me."  
  
"You do not sound pleased about this. Do you object to your intended?"  
  
"I can't object to him. I haven't even met him." Suzuno sighed. "And I wish I didn't have to," she thought. "Is it so wrong for me to decide who to share my life with? Why must my parents decide for me? That's it! If I can summon Byakko and get what I wish for, I'm gonna wish myself out of that marriage and get my parents to let me choose my husband!" Suzuno nodded her head in resolve, with a thinned smile.  
  
Tatara watched Suzuno change expressions with her thoughts and finally nod. He smiled, suppressing the urge to laugh. Suzuno was quite entertaining to watch. "I am 20."  
  
And before Suzuno could think of a proper response, she burst out, "Really?! You could be my big brother! You don't look THAT old." Once realization came of what she said, her hands clamped over her mouth. Suzuno wished she would never say anything so stupid again in her life.  
  
But to her surprise, Tatara laughed. "Am I really so old? I should look in a mirror more often."  
  
The only response Tatara had from Suzuno was the sound of her slumping over and off of the saddle and hitting the sandy desert floor with a muffled thump! Tatara leapt from his horse and carefully gathered the girl into his arms. She was still breathing, slightly. But he could see that her tongue was dry and she was pale and weak. Dehydration. And she had drunk the last of their water.  
  
Tatara rose to his feet and carried Suzuno as he walked. He scanned the area near them and after climbing two dunes and exhausting himself, he finally found what he sought. A small but serviceable briar patch.  
  
Stumbling to it, he used the last of his strength to balance Suzuno and keep himself from falling. He set her down near the briars and concentrated his powers on making the plant grow.  
  
"Please Byakko! Do not abandon me! You would not leave your chosen miko to die! Give me the power to help her!" Tatara prayed fervently, urging the briar patch to grow. Slowly, a bud appeared on one branch, then two, three, and more. The buds grew and blossomed into pale white blossoms, shriveled and fell, then grew gourds, thick with large but sparce thorns. They grew to be two feet in length and the size of small watermelons when Tatara stopped his power. He wrenched a gourd from it's vine, tore off one of the large and deadly looking thorns and used it to stab a hole into the rough flesh of the gourd.  
  
Tatara crawled back to Suzuno and lifted her upper body. Opening her mouth, he began to slowly pour water from the gourd into her. She woke with a slight cough, swallowing the water. Tatara's heart soared. She was safe. He was not too late to save her. Suzuno began to drink greedily and quickly from the gourd and almost choked, until Tatara tilted the gourd back and urged Suzuno to drink slowly.  
  
"Stay here." Tatara ordered her and he walked off. Suzuno began to worry as she drained the last of the water gourd, wondering why Tatara would leave her there. She understood when she saw Tatara return with the horses. "You need to rest now. Drink as much water as you feel you need. I will set up a shelter for us, out of the sun." Tatara unpacked some blankets and arranged them as a make shift bed for Suzuno. But she refused to lay down.  
  
"Aren't you tired too?" she asked in a faint voice. "You should rest as well. And drink. You haven't for a while. I'm worried about you. Don't exert yourself too much."  
  
Tatara was deeply moved by Suzuno's words. He knelt beside her and kindly smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me, Suzuno. I am well. You mustn't worry so. I will rest after my labors. I must grow a shelter."  
  
"Grow a shelter?" Suzuno wondered. Her thoughts were answered as the briar patch grew in size. The vines thickened, intertwined, and grew into a hollow dome shaped structure with a small opening. Tatara picked up the blankets and tossed them over to surround the dome. Suzuno crawled inside with their saddle bags and set up a temporary camp. Outside, Tatara had cut open another gourd and was watering the horses.  
  
"Tatara?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What is this plant?"  
  
"It's called the water briar. It collects water from the ground and the air to nourish itself. I heard about it from border town people. It only grows in the desert."  
  
Suzuno could no longer stay awake. She curled up on her camp bed and fell into a thick, dreamless slumber.  
  
*---*  
  
"Hey! Look over there! Smoke!" one man cried from his horse.  
  
The leader at the head of the caravan soon heard and looked into the distance with his telescope. "Two horses. And a tent?" he mumbled under his breath. He raised his hand in a strange gesture and the caravan halted. "Chon Lang! Take three men and investigate. If there are any girls, bring them back unharmed!"  
  
The men set out and returned ten minutes later, carrying two bodies. Chon Lang rode up to the leader, proudly. "We're in luck, boss! Those border town scum sent a couple o' juicy finds our way."  
  
"We'll see about that. Bring them here."  
  
The men brought the bodies forward and uncovered the man's face. "He put up a bit of a fight. Nothing we couldn't take care of though. He'll have a massive headache in the morning!" The other men laughed. "I would've left him, but he's got a pretty face. Might be worth something."  
  
The leader looked over the unconcious figure of Tatara and nodded his approval. "Very well. Chain him up with the feisty ones. And don't touch his face! And the other one?"  
  
While two men rode to a cart, with Tatara, Chon Lang came up and uncovered Suzuno. "The best one! She's wearin weird clothes, but ain't she sweet lookin? Didn't even wake up while we fought! And she has pretty, long hair! She'll be worth a lot of money!"  
  
The leader smiled a wide-gaped grin down on Suzuno. He turned her face in his hand from side to side. "I don't think we'll sell this one. I think I'll give her to my boy. As a reward for his good behavior!" Chon Lang laughed and carried Suzuno over to another cart. The last man brought the horses. "Tie them behind the caravan. And hurry up! We need to start moving again!"  
  
*---*  
  
Suzuno awoke to rocking. She felt smooth silk and a thin mattress beneath her. It was dark. Suzuno started to panic. "Tatara?! Are you there?" she cried out.  
  
"Oh! You're awake. Good." said a sleepy voice near her head. An oil lamp was lit and Suzuno took in her surroundings. She was in a wooden cart and it was night through a small, barred window. Some chains dangled and clinked together as they swung from the roof. Suzuno looked around until her eyes met another pair, quite near her. Suzuno cried out, but was quickly silenced by a hand over her mouth and an arm around her arms, pinning her down.  
  
"Shh! Don't scream," the voice whispered. "If they hear you, they'll come in here and want to watch. And I won't give them that." the voice added with some bitterness. "Do you promise not to scream? I won't hurt you, okay?"  
  
The voice sounded reassuring, so Suzuno nodded her consent. The hand and arm released her and she turned to get a good look at the voice's source. Suzuno blushed a little as she realized that the figure in front of her was not a woman, but another beautiful man, like Tatara. The fact that he wore gold hoop earrings made him look more like a woman. But he had an unmistakably male air about him. He languidly stretched out on the silk bed beside her, fully clothed, which Suzuno was thankful for. She was so busy looking him over, that she didn't notice when he reached out a hand to run through her hair, which was now undone.  
  
"You look much prettier with your hair down. Why do wear it in plaits?" the man asked.  
  
Suzuno started. "W-who are you? Where am I? And where is Tatara?"  
  
The man sighed. "I am like you. A slave. Which comes to your second question. You are on a slave caravan. You were picked up with your friend, I'm guessing. And your friend, Tatara? He is chained up with the other violent slaves."  
  
Suzuno paled and inched away from the man. "What are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Well, that all depends on how you behave. If you throw a fit, the guys outside are gonna come in and hold you down and make me do it with you. But if you're quiet and play along, they won't hurt you and neither will I. By now they've heard you and are gonna peek in."  
  
The man began to undress and pulled the covers over him and Suzuno. Outside, two men, hopped up on sake, looked in through the barred window. They saw two figures writhing under the silk blanket, groaning and making kissing noises. They giggled quietly and went off to tell the caravan leader.  
  
When they left, the man uncovered them and looked out the window. "Looks like they're gone-"  
  
SLAP!!! "Stay away from me!!" Suzuno cried out, covering her shirtless chest with her arms. "You didn't have to kiss me!"  
  
"Geez! I'm sorry, but I had to pretend to get them to go away!" he yelled, holding his red cheek. "You didn't have to hit me!"  
  
"You don't even know me and you kissed me, you jerk!"  
  
"Is that what you want to know? Okay. I'm Tokaki."  
  
"I'm Suzuno. And-" her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a bulge on her leg. Right away, Suzuno knew what it was, though she had never seen one before.  
  
Tokaki smiled. "Nice to meet you, pretty Suzuno! If you would care to continu-"  
  
Tokaki never finished. He next found himself twitching on the floor with a large goose-egg sore, throbbing on his head, while Suzuno threw his shirt to him and huffed angrily, dressing herself.  
  
"I guess that would be a no..." Tokaki groaned out.  
  
During the rest of the night and the next day, Suzuno learned from Tokaki that the border town people had purposely sent her and Tatara in the wrong direction. She and Tatara were meant to pay the traders off for some debts the town owed. "Yeah, the leader made a bargain that they send people our way and we don't bug the towns people."  
  
"How far away are we from the capital?"  
  
"We're not headed toward the capital, we're actually heading south."  
  
"Oh no! We need to go to the capital!"  
  
Tokaki laughed. "Don't you get it? You can't go anywhere! You're a slave now! You and your friend. He isn't your husband is he?"  
  
Suzuno blushed, thinking of Tatara. That was the second time someone thought that they were married. "No. He's just my friend. He can't marry. He's a monk. Can I see him? I need to know if he's okay. Please?" Suzuno begged Tokaki.  
  
Tokaki flinched. "How does she know my weakness?" he thought. When women, especially pretty women looked up at him with those big, sparkly eyes, he could never refuse them. No matter what they asked. "I'm such a sucker!" he thought bitterly. "Okay, when the caravan stops, I'll take you to see him." he told her. Suzuno smiled and clasped her hands together. "Really?! Thank you!"  
  
"On one condition." Tokaki smiled, lecherously.  
  
"W-what?" Suzuno asked, backing away from his stare.  
  
Tokaki leaned forward. "You have to kiss me."  
  
Suzuno relaxed a little. "On the cheek?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Tokaki's grin widened. "On the lips." He closed his eyes and leaned forward only to be barred by a hand.  
  
"First, you take me to Tatara. Then, you get the kiss." Suzuno said sternly.  
  
Tokaki looked offended. "You don't trust me?"  
  
Suzuno nodded, her lids half closed in disbelief.  
  
He grinned again. "Fair enough. I'll show you that you can trust me." As quick as lightening, he kissed the palm of her hand in front him and backed up against the wall.  
  
Suzuno still had a hard time believing him. "Didn't you say you were a slave, too? Won't they stop you from taking me to see him?"  
  
"Naa. They let me wander, but not too far. I'm the boss's son, so they gotta let me out."  
  
Suzuno's eyes widened. "Wait! You're the boss's son and you're a slave? Why?"  
  
Tokaki sighed. "Well, if you like long, sad stories..." He waited for her to say something. Suzuno just sat across from him, waiting for him to continue. He shrugged. "Okay. Yes, it's true that the leader is my father. I grew up travelling with this caravan. He told me that this was just a business like any other. He said to me, "The human's we sell are bad people. This is their punishment for their wicked deeds." And I believed him. But as I grew up and talked with the slaves, I learned better. And I was furious at him. That he would lie to me. I remember he laughed in my face and told me that he wasn't really my father. He had taken me from my dead mother out in the desert and raised me as his own. He wanted me to take over when he died, but I refused. The next morning I woke up in chains. It's been that way ever since. I've tried to escape a few times, but I was always brought back and-" Tokaki flexed his hand and clenched it into a fist, shaking with anger. "Oh, why am I telling you this? Like you care. You hate me."  
  
Tokaki looked away. To his surprise, he felt Suzuno's arms wrap around him in a comforting embrace.  
  
"I don't hate you, Tokaki. I think you're very brave and sweet. And you've been nice to me. Thank you, Tokaki." Suzuno told him gently, holding his head to her chest.  
  
Tokaki heard her heartbeat and memories came flooding back to him. The girl who held him when he was still a small boy. Her chained wrists, thick with caked-blood. Her weary smile at his words. He said he would save her, he would set her free. Then she died. He had failed her. Tokaki's arms came around Suzuno and the years of his torment, pain, anger, and sorrow spilled out in tears on Suzuno's breast. As Tokaki cried out his pain and frustration, Suzuno cried for him as well.  
  
"What pain he must be feeling. He's like a little boy, right now. Byakko, if you can hear me, take his pain away. He has suffered so much, I feel it. Don't make him suffer anymore."  
  
Suzuno began to glow with Byakko's holy light. It enveloped her and Tokaki, acting as a soothing balm on his spiritual wounds. Tokaki's crying stopped as he felt a sudden warmth take his pain away. He opened his eyes and started at the yellow light that surrounded he and Suzuno. "W-What's happening?! Suzuno?"  
  
She opened her eyes and released him. She sat back with a glowing smile. Tokaki backed away from her. "Who are you? What are you?"  
  
Suzuno only smiled. "I am the Priestess of Byakko."  
  
Tokaki held up his hand, trying to shield himself from her. "You mean that old kids story? You can't be!" Then Tokaki froze as he saw the white tiger beast god behind Suzuno.  
  
"You must help the Priestess, Tokaki," a low voice rumbled from within the god. "She must go to the capital and summon me. It is fate and these events must be carried out. If you refuse, the consequences will follow you to hell."  
  
"Tokaki, you must save her," a voice from beside him said. He looked and there was the girl. Again he was seven years old. This time she wasn't chained. She was smiling and looked healthy. "You could not save me then, but you are older and stronger now. And you can save her. Save her for me, Tokaki." Young Tokaki nodded. "I promise."  
  
With that, the girl, Byakko, and the holy light faded away. Suzuno looked at Tokaki in concern as the caravan came to a halt. "Are you okay, Tokaki?"  
  
Tokaki looked up into Suzuno's eyes with a kind smile. "I have a plan."  
  
*---*  
  
While the men gathered around a roaring fire, laughing and joking, Tokaki snuck out of the cart with Suzuno. They quietly made their way around to the slave carts and were only stopped by the guard.  
  
"Hey, Aki! Whattcha up to? You enjoy your wench?" The guard laughed, eyeing Suzuno with interest.  
  
Tokaki snickered in response. "Heh. She wasn't much of a lay, so I decided to look for something else. The boss said I'm your relief."  
  
"Heh. As long as I get her later!" he responded, licking his lips at Suzuno.  
  
Tokaki laughed. "Down you animal! Better hurry. You don't wanna miss dinner!"  
  
With those words the guard jumped up and took off. Tokaki chuckled. "Good old Lo. You can always count on him to think with his stomach." It wasn't long before they found Tatara.  
  
"Tatara!" Suzuno whispered to him. Tatara jerked his head up at her voice.  
  
"Suzuno! Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?" He reached a hand out to feel Suzuno's cheek. She held his hand, smiling with happiness. Tokaki came up behind her and Tatara grabbed his shirt through the bars. "Run Suzuno! I'll hold him here!"  
  
"No! Wait, Tatara! He's a friend. He'll help us escape!" Suzuno whispered urgently, shaking Tatara's arm.  
  
"I suggest you lemme go before I beat yer chained ass up!" Tokaki said in a non-too-amused voice. Reluctantly, Tatara released him. "I'm only helpin you because it's what Suzuno wants."  
  
All of the commotion had awakened the rest of the slaves and they were all pensive and quiet. Tokaki turned to them. "Listen all of you. I'm going to set you all free, but you need to stay quiet and do what I say, all right? We're gonna put the plan into action now."  
  
The slaves nodded in understanding. Tokaki turned to Suzuno to explain. "I've had a plan to escape and free the slaves for a while now. They've all agreed to it. We were just waiting for the right time. Now's the best time for it. So let's go!"  
  
"Um, Tokaki? They're still locked up. Do you have the keys?" Suzuno asked.  
  
Tokaki froze and his eyes became small points. "No," he answered in a small voice, sweatdropping.  
  
Tatara looked at Tokaki. "Listen. Maybe we don't need the keys. Can you provide a distraction?"  
  
*---*  
  
The raucous laughter and drinking was interrupted by Tokaki's voice. "Come here wench!"  
  
The men turned in time to see Tokaki burst in on their circle, bringing Suzuno with him. She was now dressed in a fine silk garb that left little to the imagination. The men whistled at her and howled. Then Tokaki spoke up.  
  
"In special thanks to my father, for giving me such a fine wench, I've persuaded her to repay you for your kindness by dancing for you! Music!"  
  
At Tokaki's words, some men rushed to get their instruments as Tokaki lead Suzuno to one side of the camp. All of the men turned and moved to watch Suzuno, with their backs to the carts. The music started and Suzuno tentatively started to dance a little. Suzuno didn't know much about dancing, but soon learned what the men liked. By their howls and whistles, she learned to wiggle her hips, bounce, and jump. Everyone including the boss, smiled and watched Suzuno with rapt attention. None of them were aware of what was happening behind their backs and none of them could see a dark cloud coming either.  
  
Tokaki managed to successfully pick Lo's pocket, transport himself to Tatara to give him the keys, and transport back in the blink of an eye. So no one knew he had been anywhere. After a few more minutes, the attack had come.  
  
The slaves came bursting from behind the carts and attacked the slavers without warning. Everyone panicked and ran. Because the slaves were in greater numbers than the slavers, they won over quite easily. Tokaki looked around to see the boss retreating with Suzuno.  
  
When Tokaki caught up to them, the boss had a knife to Suzuno's throat. "Shame on you, my boy. I take you in, raise you as my own, give you a fine wife like her, and you betray me like this." He shook his head. "I knew you were dangerous. And very clever of you to play along. But you couldn't fool me, boy. And now you'll pay for your trechery with her life and yours!"  
  
Suddenly, Tokaki dissapeared. The boss panicked, then felt something sharp enter his back from behind. Suzuno pushed the knife away and jumped away from the boss's grasp. The boss coughed up blood and fell to his knees. "H- how?" he choaked out.  
  
"I never told you, that's how. I kept it secret from you, that I have this power. Now you will pay for what you have done in the afterlife," Tokaki responded with the voice of a glacier. The boss fell, his blood staining the sand beneath him in a great pool.  
  
"Suzuno!" Tatara's voice cried from nearby. Suzuno turned from the bloody scene and ran gratefully into Tatara's embrace. Tatara's eyes widened in shock at the scene before him. Tokaki standing over the boss's dead body, a bloody knife in his hand. Tokaki's face showed no emotion as the knife slipped from his hand.  
  
A loud and thunderous cackle erupted from above them as the dark cloud covered the camp from the moon and stars. Lightening struck near Suzuno and Tatara, breaking them apart. Tokaki caught Suzuno before she hit the ground and shielded her. When next they looked up, Suzuno and Tokaki saw Tatara hanging limply from a giant scaled hand, drawing him up into the cloud's depths. "Tatara!!" Suzuno cried before the cloud shot off into the desert. Suzuno quickly leapt onto her horse, that Tatara had brought with him and took off after the cloud, the cold desert night leaving her hollow and empty inside, but determined to find Tatara and rescue him from whatever evil had taken him. Right then, Suzuno felt strong enough to take on all of the demons of hell to get him back.  
  
-end of Chapter Two  
  
Thanks again everyone for reading! I know I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger, but the next chapter is a great one for Tatara&Suzuno fans everywhere. I'll try and get it to you tomorrow, but no guarantees. Again, I must stress. REVIEW!! And if you do read this and like it, tell your friends about it! I gotta go for now! Peace out!! ^-^! 


	3. Dream Ball

Disclaimer- I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of it's characters. But boy, if I did...  
  
The Adventures of The Priestess of Byakko  
  
Chapter Three- Dream Ball  
  
Rain. Cold and hard, it beat down upon Suzuno's face and body as she urged her horse forward. It had been raining for how long, she couldn't even remember. All she knew was that she was alone, with her horse, and out of the desert. She had followed the cloud into a forest, just where the desert ended. But since she couldn't see through the thick trees, she could no longer see the cloud. Sometime after she entered the forest, it began to rain and storm.  
  
Such storms she was used to, typhoons being normal where she came from. But in all of those typhoons, she had been safe indoors. Now she was subject to the elements and the harsh whims of nature. She would have changed back into her school uniform, but it like everything else, was soaked through and through. And she was freezing in that thin, silk garb that Tokaki made her wear. It clung to her body like a second skin, along with her hair, still undone. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. She was drowning and could hardly see.  
  
At first she thought that her eyes deceived her. She tried as best she could to wipe her eyes free from the rain that covered her face. But it was still there. Not ten feet away, she saw a lighted window attached to a small hut. Whether it was an illusion or not, Suzuno stumbled off of her horse and gratefully banged on the door. "Help me! If anyone is there, please help me!"  
  
The door opened, flooding light and warmth over Suzuno. But a shadow hovered in the doorway as well.  
  
"Suzuno?!"  
  
She thought that her senses must be cheating her. It was the weather. She was sick. She was dreaming, delirious. Any of these things. Because the voice she heard belonged to the person she was searching for. She felt hands pick her up and the rain ceased.  
  
*---*  
  
Tatara stared down at the shivering, wet pile of girl in his arms. There was no doubt. Though her hair was soaked, he could clearly see her long, silky tresses. She wore the necklace that the boy, Chuling had given her. And she wore the silk dress of an exotic dancer, the one that Tokaki had her wear. It had served well as a distraction, but Tatara had still been furious at the suggestion and at Tokaki. Just who did he think he was anyway?!  
  
Tatara came back to reality and realized what he had to do for Suzuno. The hut he had found earlier was small, but servicable. He had no idea who lived there, but if they appeared, he would be grateful to them. He put her down on the only bed and took off the top blanket to dry her off. He carefully removed the necklace and hesitated at her dress. It hung on her figure as if she wore nothing, which made Tatara nervous.  
  
"You fool!" he thought. "Don't think about that right now! So she's soaked and you can see her curves through this barely existing outfit? For her own good it needs to come off!"  
  
Tatara closed his eyes and peeled the garment off of her body, trying to touch as little of Suzuno as possible. He rudely pulled the blankets over her and crept into a corner as far from Suzuno as the hut would allow, trying to hide from his shame and bodily desires.  
  
But it was no use. She invaded his thoughts and dominated his entire being. It began when she kissed him. So innocent and unaware, she was. Since that morning when they had watched the sun rise together, Tatara found his thoughts drifting into the realms of earthly attachment. His soul dueled with the desire to remain chaste and pure, to merely protect Suzuno. And the desire to hold her and keep her safe from everyone, but himself. He experienced delight and torture whenever she smiled at him or made him laugh. She was ignorant of his pained looks and frustrated feelings as he fought a losing battle with himself.  
  
Tatara left to take care of the horse and fetch her saddle bag from the rain, wanting a simple task to take his mind from Suzuno. He went back inside, removed most of his own wet clothes and managed to hang them and Suzuno's uniform to dry from the ceiling. He stopped at her undershirt. He could tell that it was the item of clothing worn closest to her heart and his heart desired it more than anything. He squeezed the soaken cloth beneath his slender fingers, making water run along his fingers and hands. Though it was drenched in rain water, Tatara inhaled deeply it's scent. He smelled the cold wind, leaves, and muddy earth. But he also caught the scent of her warm sweat, her skin, that fragrance that could only belong to Suzuno. His eyes rolled back in his head as his back hit the wall. He could have spent the rest of his life smelling and caressing her clothes. If he could not have her, he could at least have that.  
  
"Mmm," Suzuno moaned in her sleep. Tatara sharply looked up and hid her undershirt behind his back. He crawled over to Suzuno and took her hand in his, gently.  
  
Suzuno stirred awake and smiled on seeing Tatara. "Am I dreaming?"  
  
Tatara squeezed her hand, slightly. "No. You're not."  
  
"Are you really here?" she whispered, reaching the tips of her fingers to brush across his cheek.  
  
Tatara closed his eyes at her phantom caress and took her hand in both of his, bringing her palm to rest on his cheek. They both blushed at his boldness. "I'm here. Can't you feel me?"  
  
Suzuno nodded happily. "But how did you escape? What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I woke up earlier today in this forest. I wandered around until I found this hut. Then the storm started. And I was quite suprised when you knocked." He brushed his lips across Suzuno's knuckles, making her blush even more. "But I am so glad that it was you."  
  
Feelings kept welled-up in Suzuno burst forth from her in tears. She embraced Tatara, not noticing that she was naked. "I was so worried about you! That horrible cloud and hand took you away. I rode after it! I'm so happy! You're all right!"  
  
Tatara embraced her gently, fighting the overwhelming urge to take her and make her his. Her heated flesh met his own as the blanket between them slipped away, enflaming his desire even more. He could feel his resolve melt away under her warm embrace.  
  
Tatara gently pulled away and took Suzuno's face in his hands. He tenderly brushed her tears away with his thumbs and smiled at her. Suzuno read many emotions in his face. Tenderness, frustration, and above all dominated desire. Suzuno felt fear for a moment, but it soon dissolved under the heat of his gaze. She could feel his eyes wander, drinking in her naked form. Yet, she made no move to cover herself, nor to hold him back as his lips inched toward her own to claim her first kiss.  
  
As soon as that barrier had been crossed, all others came crashing down. Tatara drowned Suzuno beneath his carresses and she willingly yielded, bringing her small arms around his smoothly muscled back to pull him closer. Fire and ice melded where their bodies met and when they collapsed in exhaustion, sweat-drenched but lying on a cloud of pure bliss, they embraced and lay still, not a word spoken.  
  
*---*  
  
"Tatara?"  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
Suzuno blushed at the words. Love. Yes, he was her lover. And for the first time in her life, Suzuno felt complete. But her curiousity had not be satiated.  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
Tatara shrugged. "I fell in love with you. It just happened and grew over time."  
  
"But monks don't have girlfriends or wives, do they?"  
  
Tatara sighed, not answering her. But Suzuno pressed.  
  
"Why did you become a monk, Tatara? Why do you live alone?"  
  
Tatara's fingers brushed against Suzuno's cheek. He was sad and happy at once. "I became a monk because I have nothing. And I live alone because I have no family. At least none that would have me." He took Suzuno's hand and kissed it. "You accept me, don't you Suzuno? You're not afraid of me, are you?"  
  
Suzuno rose a little from the bed. "Why would I be afraid of you? You have protected me and loved me. Of course I accept you! But what are you talking about? Why are you asking me these questions?"  
  
"Because there was a time when I was not accepted and I want you to know about that. Will you listen?"  
  
Suzuno nodded and lay back down.  
  
"I once had a family, a village to call my home. I even had a fiancee. But I lost them all, because of what I am. I was still a young child when I discovered my power to make plants grow. My father and mother were furious. They thought I was a freak. But they thought it could be stifled if I didn't use it. They commanded me not to use my abilities or to speak of them to anyone. As I grew up, I learned to only use my talent in secret, in my parent's garden to keep it healthy. When I turned eighteen, I became engaged. I thought she loved me and I loved her.  
  
But one day, we went walking in the village. A woman cried out that a man had taken her son. A stranger on horseback was riding away with the woman's crying child. I didn't think, I just acted. If I hadn't, the child would have met with a gruesome end. I used my power to snatch the child from the stranger's arms and return the boy to his mother. But she took her son and slapped my vines away. She screamed at me to stay away from her son and she called me a monster.  
  
After that, no one would speak to me. My fiancee refused to see me. My parents disowned me, and the entire village had me excommunicated. I was never to return. So I decided to start a new life. And having nothing, I became a monk and pledged my life to Buddha and his teachings. I wanted to cleanse my soul, to not be dependent on earthly attachments. Which was why I was so surprised to come across Jinwou and the people of that village. They not only accepted me, but marvelled at my powers. Lady Lijun told me the legend of the priestess and said my destiny was to protect her, which was why I had those powers. But my powers cost me my home, family, my life."  
  
Suzuno's face saddened in empathy at his words. He, like Tokaki, had been hurt badly in the past. And once again Suzuno longed to rid him of his pain. But he smiled and held her to him.  
  
"But now I have you. And I would gladly lay down my life to keep you safe."  
  
"Oh Tatara!" Suzuno cried, embracing Tatara harder. "I'm so sorry. But what your parents did was wrong."  
  
"I know that now, Suzuno. But they did what they thought was right. And they had never heard of the legend. They were greatly afraid of anything that wasn't normal. In a way, I don't blame them. I have a new life now, with people who accept me for who I am." Tatara kissed Suzuno, "And most importantly, I have you."  
  
*---*  
  
"Yes, yes! Pour out your heart, Tatara! Tell the priestess your deepest and most private thoughts. They make you more vulnerable and your power easier to take!" a high-voice, cracked with old age cackled at them menacingly. This ill-meaning figure continued to watch the world in Tatara and Suzuno's minds, drawing from them their power and lifeforce. "The longer you stay in my Dream Ball, the stronger I become! I would thank you, but you would not hear me!" The figure shrieked with laughter. "Nor will you ever hear anyone again! You are mine!"  
  
-end of Chapter Three, part 1.  
  
Bet you guys weren't expecting that! This is far from over and I will try to get the second part of the chapter to you as soon as I can. But right now, rest. Was there too much lemony stuff? Not enough? Write to me with your comments and reviews! Until next time, have pleasent thoughts and glucose-filled dreams! Later! ^-^! 


	4. Dream Ball Part Two

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi ain't mine. Oh, well.  
  
The Adventures of The Priestess of Byakko  
  
Chapter Four- Dream Ball Part Two  
  
Suzuno stirred slightly and slowly awoke to the sun-filled morning. She sighed in contented bliss, thinking of Tatara and what they had shared. She reached for him, only to find nothing. She started and rose. She looked around the small hut, but could not find him. She panicked, wondering if she had dreamt it all.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief. "No! This can't be! He has to be here! Please don't tell me that it was just a wonderful dream?!"  
  
Her panicking thoughts were interrupted by footsteps and the door opening. There he stood, that bright smile of his chasing her bad thoughts away.  
  
"Ah. You're awake. I thought about rousing you, but you refused. You seemed to need more sleep-"  
  
Suzuno embraced Tatara. "I was afraid," she cried in a sobbing voice. "I thought that it wasn't real. That you weren't here. That-"  
  
Suzuno felt Tatara's hand touch her chin.  
  
"you d-didn't-"  
  
Tilt her face up to his,  
  
"l-love me."  
  
And gently place his lips over hers in a gauzy kiss. Suzuno smiled and the kiss became aggressive and deep. Tatara's eyes widened at her boldness, but soon joined her frantic, happy kisses.  
  
With her, he felt such freedom. He no longer needed to be anywhere but here with her. She was the only thing that mattered to him. The only thing worth caring about.  
  
Reluctantly, he broke away from the kiss and his eyes crinkled in a sweet smile. "Come with me. I want to go walking with you."  
  
A few minutes later and fully dressed, Suzuno and Tatara went walking in the pristine woods outside of the hut, hand in hand. Tatara plucked a seed from his necklace and grew a lovely flower for Suzuno to wear. She delightedly accepted as Tatara twined it in her hair.  
  
Time seemed to have no meaning here. It was like a lovely dream. A utopia for them both. They sat by the river and watched the blossoms fall. They swam and made love in the clear pools and on the shore. They had everything, shared everything, and forgot that the world existed.  
  
*---*  
  
"Ahn! My power returns!" the old hag cackled with glee. "Never have I felt so young! I will drain them of all the power they have!" She raised her withered, pointed hands to the sky, clawing at it as if she could pull it down.  
  
"Not. So. Fast. Granny." An annoyed voice stated behind her.  
  
The old witch hissed and turned to look in the voice's direction, but found nothing. "What was THAT?!"  
  
"Ugh!" The hag's face met the ground under Tokaki's foot. His attention was turned away from her toward a dark glass ball in his hand. He studied it while mushing the woman's face further into the floor.  
  
"Well, well. This looks familiar," Tokaki mused.  
  
"H-how?" the hag choked out. "How did you escape?"  
  
"That was easy. I felt it creeping up on me. So I smashed the little sucker."  
  
"No!!" she cried out. "My precious dream ball! How could you?!"  
  
Tokaki dug his heel into her neck. "Shut up. After that, finding this exotic pad of yours was easy." Tokaki took a closer look at the ball he was holding, which he had taken from the hag. He studied it carefully and his eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, ho, HO! Very nice!" Tokaki released some of the pressure on the witch's throat. "Are they really doing all that in there? You can talk now!"  
  
The witch clawed at Tokaki trying to reach the ball as he kept kicking her hands back. "Of course not! It's only in their minds! Their little dreams. This is what they secretly desire beyond all else. It is that desire, those dreams that make me strong. Their dreams allow me to take their power and make it mine! Give it back to me!!"  
  
Tokaki shook his head. "Naa. I don't think I will. They are my friends after all. It wouldn't be very friendly-like to let you take their power. Even if they are happy. We all have to wake up some time." With that, Tokaki threw down the dream ball, shattering it as the hag screamed and shattered herself into glass.  
  
Tatara and Suzuno floated in mid air for a bit before they fell. Tokaki gently caught Suzuno with ease, letting Tatara fall. He smugly grinned.  
  
"And besides! I've got a kiss coming to me!" He happily grinned at where Suzuno should be, but found his arms empty. "Huh? What the-"  
  
"Tatara! Tatara!! Are you okay?!" Suzuno was kneeling beside Tatara and shaking his shoulders. He grimaced and coughed a little.  
  
-KACK- "Ah. Suzuno? What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Tatara groaned as he rubbed his head.  
  
Suzuno's eyes filled with happy tears as she embraced him. "I'm so happy!" And with a blissful smile, she kissed Tatara, much to his wide-eyed surprise and Tokaki's slack-jawed burbling.  
  
"Bu-eh-en-I-yeh-do," he babbled. Then began to steam up with fury. And exploded. "HEY!!! THAT'S MY KISS!! I SAVED YOU!"  
  
Tatara pulled away, looking at Suzuno in shock. "Suzuno, you don't have to kiss me. And I would appreciate it if you didn't."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Suzuno asked. Confusion filled her eyes as she and Tatara looked around at the ornate and smelly room they were in. It smelled like an apothecary's shop in a fine house.  
  
"But, what happened to the forest we were in?" Suzuno wondered aloud.  
  
"There was no forest. It was only in your mind while you were in the dream ball," Tokaki explained. "I guess you guys didn't feel it coming for you. Luckily, I did."  
  
Tokaki toed the remains of the dream ball and the hag. "That old witch. She was using your dreams to take your power. I guess when I broke the dream ball she had with you two in it, she died."  
  
They found their way outside of the house to a woody area on the edge of the desert. Tokaki had brought their horses and told them that they were very close to the capital now. But Suzuno still couldn't quite believe what he said.  
  
"You mean, the storm, the hut, everything that happened wasn't real? It was all set up by a witch to take our powers?" She asked tugging Tokaki's sleeve.  
  
Tokaki looked sadly at Suzuno. "Yep. I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, Suzuno."  
  
"But it felt so real. Everything. I can remember it," Suzuno began to weep.  
  
Tokaki hugged her like a big brother as she cried freely. "And Tatara. He- he doesn't remember! That's not fair! It's not fair!" she cried out in anger.  
  
*---*  
  
"I must forget. I have to," Tatara thought as glacier-like water came pouring down in a torrent over his body. He sat on a flat slab of stone beneath a waterfall, eyes closed in deep thought, trying to purify his mind and body of his memories of the dream ball. And being with Suzuno.  
  
His brows creased and knitted in anger with himself. Why did he do those things? He should have had better control over himself! It would do no good to indulge these foolish fantasies of romantic attachment. He was a monk. A symbol of purity and spirituality. He thanked Buddha that what he experienced was only a dream. And he promised now that he was in control of his body again, he would never allow himself to behave so in reality.  
  
"Hey monk! We have some talkin ta do!" Tokaki's annoyed voice came piercing into Tatara's ear drums.  
  
"May I request that a discussion be delayed?" Tatara asked calmly.  
  
"No, you may not! And quit the fancy talk! It ain't impressin me," Tokaki growled. "You may not remember anything that happened in that ball, but don't you dare tell Suzuno! You've hurt her feelings enough already! That poor kid is crying over you. So just apologize to her."  
  
"Is she with you now?" Tatara cautiously asked.  
  
"No. She's packin her stuff."  
  
"What I am about to tell you, you must promise me that you won't tell her. It would only hurt her feelings more. Promise me, Tokaki?"  
  
Tokaki frowned and sighed. "Sure. I promise I won't tell."  
  
"The truth is, I do remember what happened and I am ashamed. I took advantage of her kindness and sweet demeanor. I would never have behaved so were I in control of myself. And now that I am, I have no wish to continue that dream. This is my repentance and punishment."  
  
"Bullshit. You love her," Tokaki stated simply.  
  
"What did you say?" Tatara asked, with a growling undertone.  
  
"You heard me. The witch told me that those were your secret desires."  
  
"And could she not have lied to you?"  
  
"When people's lives are bein threatened, they have a universal habit of tellin the truth."  
  
Tatara remained silent, his eyes shut to the world.  
  
"Well, if you ain't gonna act on your feelings, then I am. I really like Suzuno, too. And I ain't ashamed of lettin her know. And she does still owe me a kiss," Tokaki smugly stated.  
  
"Make no mistake, Tokaki. I am a celestial warrior of Byakko and have sworn to protect Suzuno, the priestess from all harm. Including you."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm gonna protect her too. From selfish, brooding little monks like you."  
  
"And what makes you think that I will allow you to accompany us?"  
  
"You need me, monk. You don't know your way around the desert and I bet you've never been to the capital in your short lifetime. So like it or not, you're gonna hafta get along with me. But most of all cause I'm a celestial warrior of Byakko, too."  
  
Tatara's eyes opened in horror to see Tokaki's smug expression. "Of course," he sighed, closing his eyes again. "The constellation. I forgot. And you can use that teleport magic."  
  
Tokaki grinned and walked away. "I'm coming with you. So either tell Suzuno how you feel or back off. Cause when it comes to pretty girls, I ain't in the mood to share."  
  
Tatara frowned and prayed to release his anger and frustration with his new travel companion.  
  
*---*  
  
"Tokaki! Have you seen Tatara? Shouldn't we be leaving soon?" Suzuno inquired, meeting Tokaki a little ways downstream.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be leavin. I saw him at the falls. Why don't you go get him? I think his butt is stuck to that rock," Tokaki mused with a smile.  
  
Suzuno gave a questioning look and headed in the direction Tokaki pointed. He grinned a little and waited a few minutes before he headed back to spy on them.  
  
Suzuno found Tatara with ease. He still sat on the rock, calm and serene, like a stone statue. Suzuno waded out into the stream to him. Tatara's eyes opened at the sound of her approach.  
  
"Suzuno? What are doing?"  
  
"I came to help. Tokaki said you were stuck to the rock," Suzuno explained innocently.  
  
Tatara sighed. "I am well, Suzuno. You need not worry."  
  
"Well, we have to go soon." Suzuno trailed off, blushing a little and watching Tatara.  
  
Tatara nodded and unfolded his legs. On trying to get up, he slipped on some moss and fell toward Suzuno, drenching them both. Suzuno grabbed onto him, coughing up water.  
  
"I'm sorry, Suzuno! Are you hurt?" Tatara asked.  
  
Suzuno blushed a little and held onto him tighter. "I'm fine."  
  
Tatara closed his eyes and caught Suzuno's chin with his finger, making her look up at him. "I am sorry, Suzuno. I have hurt your feelings. I promise to protect you from now on. But that is all. I can do nothing more."  
  
Though her heart felt tight and raw and her eyes conveyed her true feelings, her mouth formed a smile. "Of course. I can't ask for anything more, can I? You're a monk after all," she managed to strangle out.  
  
It wounded Tatara's heart to make her sad, but it had to be done. The line was drawn and could never be crossed. He nodded in reply and helped her to shore.  
  
Meanwhile, Tokaki watched from a tree. "Man!" he thought. "Why didn't ya kiss her, idiot!"  
  
The group left the forest, traveling in the direction of the capital. Suzuno led with Tatara and Tokaki just behind her. And while Tokaki was sulking he felt Tatara grab his sleeve and pull him over.  
  
"I want you to know," Tatara whispered. "That I will tolerate no more of those childish pranks of yours."  
  
"Aww, nuts," Tokaki snapped his fingers. "So you felt me push ya, huh? I've gotta work on my technique then." Then he leered at Tatara out of he corner of his eye. "And you still haven't told her how you really feel, have you?"  
  
"Hey! Suzuno!" Tokaki yelled.  
  
Suzuno heard a BANG before she turned around to ask, "What is it?"  
  
Tokaki's bruised head lay passed out against his horse and Tatara lowered his fist. "Tokaki wanted to say that he was tired and going to take a short nap, that's all."  
  
Suzuno nervously turned her head around and hoped that finding the other warriors would be easy and quick, before Tatara and Tokaki killed each other.  
  
-end of Chapter Four  
  
Hey! Remember me! Yes, after a long break, I'm back again. I was encouraged by my latest review to start working on the story again. And I'm actually going to try and finish it. It isn't close to being finished yet, so stay calm. And I'll try to make the updates more frequent, but no promises. Mostly because I'm lazy and I'm also working on other projects. (insert tongue-stickie-outie face here.) So until next time! Ciao! 


	5. Runaway

Disclaimer: Don't knock it till you own Fushigi Yuugi. When you do, please give it a definite end?  
  
This latest chapter brought to you by Chibi Hanyou, who reviewed twice! Extra shout out to you! This is your chapter! Hope you like it. ^-^!  
  
The Adventures of the Priestess of Byakko  
  
Chapter Five-Runaway  
  
"Here we are! Saioru! I told ye I'd get ya here," Tokaki announced with pride.  
  
Suzuno looked up at the city with awe. Before she had only seen small villages and that witch's house, but this was extra special. The architecture was perfectly detailed from the shingled roofs to the intricate carvings at the base of each pillar. A perfect replica of Ancient China. It reminded Suzuno of a play she had once been to with Old Uncle Ei- chan. He loved everything about China and was a professor of linguistics. Of course Suzuno was too young to know what it had meant. The last time she saw him was when she was six.  
  
"Suzuno? Are you all right?" a voice to her right asked.  
  
She turned and saw Tatara beside her, watching her with growing concern. She smiled happily at him and said, "I'm fine! Just remembering something happy from my childhood. Don't worry."  
  
With those words, Tatara turned to face forward, closing his facial emotions away. It pained Suzuno every time he did that. Ever since the dream ball, he stopped being warm toward her. He would protect her, mostly from Tokaki when he tried to spy on her. And he would take care of her, like she was a little sister.  
  
"Or like a wounded animal. He'll just make sure I'm okay, then go back to his own little world," she thought, looking sadly at him. "Was it so wrong of me to kiss him? If he doesn't remember what happened in the dream ball, and it was just a kiss, then why does he have to be so cold toward me? Maybe...maybe it's because he doesn't remember! Maybe that's why he's not himself. Maybe it hurts him because I can remember, but he can't."  
  
"Tatara?" Suzuno asked tentatively.  
  
"Hmm?" Tatara responded without looking at her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember what happened in the dream ball?"  
  
Tatara blushed a little at the question and fought to repress the memories. "Yes, Suzuno. I don't remember anything. I'm sorry."  
  
Suzuno kept staring at Tatara. "You don't have to worry about it, Tatara. You didn't do anything bad. There's no reason to feel guilty."  
  
Each of Suzuno's sentences jabbed Tatara like a knife. "Nothing bad?! No reason to feel guilty?!!" Tatara thought angrily. "Suzuno, you should be furious with me!! I took advantage of you in there! You have every right to be angry with me! In fact, I'm angry that you aren't angry! I wish you would yell at me and hit me! Then I wouldn't feel so bad." Tatara sighed.  
  
"Aww. Is da widdu monkey all sad cause he can't remember?" Tokaki teased, patting Tatara's back.  
  
"Suzuno? Will you look over there? Tatara asked politely, pointing behind her head.  
  
"Huh?" Suzuno wondered turning her head. As she did so, she heard a loud bang and turned again. She grimaced at the sight of Tokaki twitching on the ground with a three-tiered goose-egg on his head.  
  
Suzuno sighed. "I wish you two would stop fighting. We're supposed to be friends, not punching bags."  
  
"Yeah. Be my friend, Tatara?" Tokaki asked in a dopey idiot's voice, right in Tatara's face, blood trickling from his forehead.  
  
"Don't you dare bleed on me," Tatara thought, looking horrified at Tokaki. "As soon as you stop calling me monkey."  
  
"But it's a cute nickname," Tokaki insisted.  
  
"That name demeans my position!" Tatara yelled at him.  
  
Suzuno began to glow behind them, rage slowly building up. "Just Stop It!!!!" she cried out. "You two have been going at it for two days now! No one is going to believe that you two are celestial warriors! You're more like children!" Suzuno turned her back on them, still fuming and headed into the city.  
  
Tatara and Tokaki huddled together in terror.  
  
"S-s-scary," Tatara shivered.  
  
"And who's gonna believe that she's the priestess with a face like that?" Tokaki shivered in agreement.  
  
Suddenly Tokaki caught attention of something and looked around.  
  
"Hmm? What is it, Tokaki?" Tatara asked.  
  
"Nothin. Just thought I sensed somethin," Tokaki turned back to follow Suzuno and Tatara.  
  
Behind the main city wall, a cloaked figure watched and followed Suzuno and her warriors.  
  
*---*  
  
Suzuno's eyes gaped wide in utter amazement. It was the most beautiful city she had ever seen. Everywhere around her were new and wonderful sights and smells. Cute little street children played hand-whittled flutes and drums. Crowds of finely dressed people laughed at street clowns balancing planks, fruit, and anything else they could find on their various facial features.  
  
Suzuno felt like she could wander around the city all day, taking in the sights, and eating the delicious food she caught tantalizing whiffs of. She was quickly losing herself in the crowd.  
  
Tokaki looked around in mild amusement. He hadn't been to the capital for a while and was grateful to be back and free to look around. But he shook his head and mentally reminded himself of why he was there. He quickly grabbed Tatara's sleeve.  
  
"I know this must be a bit overwhelming to your innocent eyes, but we gotta stay focused. We're not here to sightsee. We're here to see the Emperor," Tokaki told Tatara in a low and cautious voice.  
  
Tatara's pride twinged at Tokaki's "innocent" comment. "Well since you know sooo very much about this city, why don't you lead the way? And I'm sure that someone of your exalted position would know just how to get the Emperor to grant us an audience?" Tatara said with a slyness in his voice.  
  
Normally, such button pushing would have Tokaki viciously defending himself. But his attention was pulled away when he noticed Suzuno's absence. Ignoring the monk's latest jab, he earnestly searched the crowd for any sign of the missing priestess. Nothing.  
  
"Tatara? Did you see where Suzuno went? I can't see her in the crowd!" Tokaki stated urgently.  
  
Tatara at once forgot his duel of words and scanned the bustling herd of people. "I have no idea. But you weren't watching her?!" Tatara asked accusingly.  
  
"Neither were you!" Tokaki shot back, his voice rising in anger. His brow knitted in frustration, he sighed. "Arguing won't help us find her any faster. Let's forget what we said and search for her. Okay?"  
  
Tatara nodded, his face set in grim resolve.  
  
*---*  
  
Meanwhile, Suzuno had become lost in the crowd and without realizing it, had wandered far away from the company of her friends and warriors. While taking in the sights around her, Suzuno's mind was suddenly distracted by a distant memory. Like a half-forgotten dream, the past came to Suzuno at once with such clarity and emotion.  
  
Takiko. Her smiling face, her outstretched arms waiting to catch young Suzuno in a warm embrace. Takiko was like the older sister Suzuno had dreamed of. Takiko was her idol. Her kind and gentle eyes crinkled in happiness. And her beautiful glossy black hair that shined like obsidian. Suzuno envied Takiko's prettiness, wanting to become like her when she grew up. While Suzuno's papa and Uncle Ei-chan talked, Takiko watched over and played with Suzuno. Such happy times they had.  
  
"But it's so strange," Suzuno thought. "Why am I thinking of this now? Maybe it's because Uncle Ei-chan loved to read about and research ancient China. And. of course!" Suzuno mentally whacked herself. "Takiko used to tell me stories! Ancient Chinese Fairy Tales. She would tell me stories to put me to sleep. I remember her telling me about Nu Kua, the goddess who created man for the world. I always thought that Nu Kua would look as pretty as Takiko. And I remember another story she used to tell me about the gods. I forget what it was-"  
  
BANG!! Suzuno's thoughts were interrupted by a body slamming into her and knocking her over. They barreled her over with such force that Suzuno tumbled over a few times before she managed to come to a stop, coughing and covered in dust.  
  
"KHAK! CAUK! What was that?" Suzuno sputtered and coughed.  
  
"Owwww! Why don't you look where you're going, dummy?!" a young girl's voice moaned indignantly. "You almost broke my arm! But lucky for you, I'm too busy to deal with you. You're getting off light for now!"  
  
The source of the voice was covered with a long shawl which came down as she rose and dusted herself off. Suzuno also got up and her jaw almost dropped when she saw her assailant.  
  
The girl in front of Suzuno was only a couple of years younger than Suzuno and a little shorter, but she was very pretty. The most noticeable thing about her was her brilliant, flaming red hair, the same hue as the bright red maple leaves of Suzuno's home world. Her hair seemed to match her fiery temperament.  
  
The girl tapped her foot and frowned. "What are you looking at?!"  
  
Suzuno shook her head slightly, realizing that she was staring. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I've just never seen hair like yours before."  
  
The girl relaxed a little and gave a smug smile. With a proud toss of her hair and head, she stated, "Of course you haven't! Nobody has hair like mine except for my mother-" Suddenly the proud look drained away from her face and was replaced by a pale shadow. Suzuno thought that the girl was about to cry.  
  
"Are you all right?" Suzuno asked in a quiet whisper, her hands reaching for the girl in comfort.  
  
The girl lost her pale look as her face hardened into a frown. "What do you care?!" the girl yelled back, her eyes tearing, pushing Suzuno's hands away.  
  
"I was only trying to help," Suzuno said gently. "You shouldn't push someone away who tries to help you. Can't I do anything to help you?" Suzuno put her hands on the girls shaking shoulders.  
  
The girl looked Suzuno up and down with a critical look in her eyes. "Why would you want to help me, weird looking girl? You must be a foreigner the way you dress." Then the girl lightly touched one of Suzuno's plaits, a faint look of envy showing in her eyes. "I've never seen yellow hair before," she gently mused.  
  
Suzuno giggled a little and started to wipe the dust from the girl's face. "Well, I can help a little by cleaning you up." Suzuno smiled again, remembering that Takiko had done the same for Suzuno when she was younger.  
  
The girl frowned and yanked her face away. "I'm not a baby!" she insisted. "I can clean my own face." She started to viciously rub her face, smearing the dirt.  
  
Suzuno took a hand mirror from her pocket. "Here," she said, offering the hand mirror to the girl. "You can use this."  
  
The girl looked from Suzuno to the mirror, wondering if she should take it. She decided when she yanked the mirror a little out of Suzuno's hand and used it to wipe her face clean.  
  
"There," Suzuno smiled. "You look much better."  
  
"Thanks for the mirror, sucker!" The girl called back at Suzuno as she took off down the street. "I can get a good meal out of this!"  
  
"HEY!!" Suzuno yelled, running after her. "Come back here, you little thief!"  
  
"Hey Suzuno! There you are! What are you doing here?" Tokaki cried out with a wave of his hand, attracting Suzuno's attention.  
  
"Ah! Tokaki! Can you stop that girl?" Suzuno asked, pointing to the red- haired moppet. "She stole my hand mirror."  
  
In a second, Tokaki appeared in front of the girl, blocking her escape. He picked her up with one hand and carried her back to Suzuno.  
  
"OWW! Put me down, you bully! Ouch! Let me go!" the girl cried out, kicking and punching at Tokaki.  
  
"Shut up, you little brat! And give Suzuno back her mirror," Tokaki growled at the girl, giving her a fierce shake.  
  
"I don't have a mirror! And I'm not a brat!" the girl whined, trying to bite Tokaki's hand.  
  
"Funny. You could have fooled me," Tokaki mused with a raised eyebrow. "Though now that I think about it, you're more like a little dog. Do you do tricks?" Tokaki asked with a sly smile.  
  
The girl blushed in anger. "You pervert!! Put me down!"  
  
"That's enough, Tokaki," Suzuno insisted. She looked at the girl, "Please just give me my mirror back? If you do, we'll treat you to dinner, okay?" Suzuno again smiled at the girl.  
  
The girl shoved the mirror at Suzuno. "Here take it! I doubt I could have gotten even a dirty bread bun for that piece of junk."  
  
Tokaki shook the girl again, "You better watch your mouth, kid! I don't care if you are a girl." And with one swift motion, Tokaki had laid the girl across his lap, his hand poised to strike. "If you don't apologize to Suzuno, I'm gonna spank you till you can't sit!"  
  
The girl frowned in disbelief, "Y-you wouldn't dare hit an innocent girl like me!" she declared, a slight tremor of fear in her voice.  
  
"You asked for it!" Tokaki announced. And with that, Tokaki commenced in giving the girl the swatting of her life.  
  
"WAAAAAAIIGGH!!! OW! OW! OW! STOP IT!! STOP IT!! WOOOOW!! OOOOOOWWW!!!" the girl cried out in great pain as Tokaki continued to dish out her punishment. "WAAAAGH!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop!!"  
  
Suzuno had been flinching away, but could no longer stand by. She grabbed Tokaki's arm to stop him. "Stop! Stop! Tokaki, she apologized! That's enough! Now stop!"  
  
Tokaki still frowning, but relaxed, did as Suzuno requested. With some reluctance, he helped the girl to her feet.  
  
"Aaaaah!" the girl weeped, rubbing her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't hurt me anymore!"  
  
Suzuno gently wrapped her arms around the young girl, giving her some comfort. And this time, the girl didn't push her away.  
  
*---*  
  
!!GRAMPH CHOMP SCARFF EAT!! "Mmm-my nam" !!STUFF GORGE CONSUME!! "I'm- Là Tián! Tha's wha you c'n call me," the red haired girl managed to spray out as she tried to talk between giant mouthfuls of food.  
  
Tatara, Tokaki, and Suzuno sweatdropped nervously, watching their food get eaten up by this strange girl.  
  
"Poor girl. She must be starving," Tatara thought, absently fingering his tea cup.  
  
-GROOOWWLL- went Tokaki's stomach. "Damn this kid!" he thought bitterly. "She's eatin MY dinner too! Selfish!"  
  
Suzuno patted the girl lightly on the back, trying to stay smiling. "I sure hope we can eat later. I want to help her, but I'm kinda hungry myself."  
  
Earlier, Suzuno and Tokaki, with Là Tián in tow, had found their way over to Tatara. They had agreed to take the girl to a reasonably priced restaurant. But the way she was eating, they would soon have an unreasonable bill.  
  
As Là Tián paused to catch her breath, the others gathered what remains they could find of their meal and tried to eat.  
  
Là Tián bowed her head low before the trio of friends. "Thank you so very much for the food. I haven't eaten so well since the night before last-" Again her cheery face paused and made a quicksilver change to pale and frightened.  
  
Suzuno was getting accustomed to Là Tián's sudden mood changes and took the opportunity to put her arm around the girl's shoulder, "What happened, Là Tián? Does it have to do with your mother?"  
  
The fire-haired girl looked up at Suzuno with eyes to burn. "It's none of your business! You can't help me anyway!"  
  
"What'd you say, kid?!" Tokaki leapt to his feet in sudden anger. "Don't you dare talk to us like that!! We bought you food and you eat ours too! So I think you owe us some important info! Get to talkin! Unless you want another serving of my red backside dinner special?!" Tokaki cracked his knuckles at the girl.  
  
Là Tián shied away from Tokaki and started to hiccup with fear. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! I'm still sore, ya know?" Là Tián grimaced at the memory.  
  
Tatara pulled Tokaki back down to sit. "Calm down, Tokaki. Let us allow the girl to speak at her own pace. Apparently whatever has happened must be difficult for her to speak of."  
  
Suzuno smiled at Tatara's sensitive words. "That's right. She needs our kindness, not threats. Thank you, Tatara." And Suzuno gave Tatara a warm smile.  
  
Tatara bowed his head in modesty, not wanting anyone to see the slight blush creeping over his cheeks at Suzuno's sweet words.  
  
"Well, we can't be TOO kind," Tokaki insisted solemnly, then leaned on Tatara's shoulder. "After all, we can't have anyone take ADVANTAGE of us, now can we? I think there's been enough of that lately-EEK!"  
  
Tokaki had no chance to finish as Tatara began to stretch his cheek, slightly irked by the comment. "We should refrain from such talk, shouldn't we?" Tatara grimaced through his teeth.  
  
Soon they were both tugging at each other's faces. Suzuno and Là Tián sweated beside each other.  
  
"A-are they fighting? I can't really tell," Là Tián asked Suzuno, nervously.  
  
"No. That's just the way they are. I think it's some kind of guy thing," Suzuno replied in a low voice.  
  
But soon Là Tián and Suzuno were laughing at the funny faces Tatara and Tokaki were making at each other. Là Tián smiled warmly at her new companions as Suzuno tugged at Tatara's sleeve, insisting that they should stop.  
  
"Can you guys just forget about that?" Suzuno asked in a plaintive voice. "If you can't stop fighting, then we'll never get to see the emp-"  
  
"I ran away from home," Là Tián's voice spoke out.  
  
At once, everyone at the table paused and stared at Là Tián, her head hung down in shame.  
  
"My father is very sick. Something is wrong with him. I-I don't know why," Là Tián sniffled. "but my mother has gone missing. I think.something's wrong with her too!" Là Tián buried her head in her folded arms and cried into the table. Suzuno came around the table to comfort Là Tián while Tatara and Tokaki watched with empathetic faces.  
  
"I need to find someone who can help me! I've prayed day and night to Byakko for the answer, but he hasn't answered me! I've been so scared worrying about my parents! I don't know what else to do!" Là Tián weeped and sobbed.  
  
"Then I think Byakko has sent you in the right direction, Là Tián," came Suzuno's gentle voice.  
  
Là Tián snuffled and looked up at Suzuno, her eyes stained with tears and confusion. "H-Huh?"  
  
Suzuno smiled, her eyes crinkling with emotion. "I'm the Priestess of Byakko."  
  
"And I am, Tatara. A celestial warrior of Byakko," Tatara stated humbly, yet happily.  
  
"And so am I! Another celestial warrior of Byakko, Tokaki!" Tokaki grinned, proudly pointing to himself.  
  
"And I have finally found all of you here together!! How very convenient for me!" a feminine voice, filled with smugly evil triumph stated close by. The voice belonged to a cloaked figure, who had been following them for quite a while and had finally caught up with them.  
  
-To Be Continued in Chapter 6!  
  
(GASP!! Who is this mysterious female menace? What does she want with our brave warriors and pretty priestess? What is the secret behind Là Tián? Is she friend or foe? And will our heroes ever manage to meet with the emperor?! Tune in next time to find out!)  
  
(Author's Note: Okay, I've got a proposition to make. Give me a review and I'll update with a chapter. How about that? Sound good? Cause I've been quite busy with other projects, but every time I get a review, I am inspired to write more. So for Byakko's sake, IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING THIS, REVIEW!!! DAMN IT, REVIEW! Tell me what you think and I'll keep writing! I haven't written this in so long because nobody writes to me! (sigh) Sorry. You just can't expect much from me if you don't give me any input. That is essential. Okay! I'm done raving. Now back to work. Oh! And thank you for reading. Almost forgot. ^-^!) 


	6. From Darkness to Light

(Before we get to the actual story, I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews and patience with me. As I have asked, so you have delivered. Reviews equal chapters. Whew! Now that that's out of the way, let the story continue! ^-^!)  
  
Disclaimer: Would I really be writing this if I owned Fushigi Yuugi? No. I'd be kickin' back and counting all the money I made off of it and the Ceres series.  
  
The Adventures of the Priestess of Byakko  
  
By Mistress Fire-Hazard ^-^!  
  
Chapter Six- From Darkness to Light  
  
Everyone stared at the woman in shock. Her body emanated a great evil aura, black flames licking calmly around her. From the hood, two red eyes glowed like the dying embers of a fire. Not one person could actually see it, but they could feel a wicked smile coming from the cold, black depth of her hood.  
  
The other patrons of the restaurant knew all the signs of an upcoming battle and quietly got up and backed out of the front doors. Even the owner sensed the evil filling his establishment. With a couple of jerks of his head, he silently urged his employees to move on out. Soon the entire restaurant was vacated, save for the presence of Là Tián, Suzuno, her warriors, and the menace that threatened them all.  
  
Tokaki relaxed a bit, giving off the air of someone without a care in the world. Underneath, he was trembling. He leaned back in his chair and smiled languidly at the source of evil. "Wehh-lllll," he drawled. "It's about time our server arrived. We'll need another plate of spring rolls, sesame chicken, and another pot of tea."  
  
"How can you be so laid back, Tokaki?!" Suzuno jumped up and yelled. At least, she would have, if not for the attack that preceded her.  
  
In one swift motion, the cloaked woman brought her hand down upon the table and split it down the middle. All of the food and plates came tumbling and crashing to the floor. Everyone jumped up from their seats. In mere moments, Tatara was shielding Suzuno and Là Tián behind his back. Tokaki lost all humor and warily watched the woman raise her arm like a scythe.  
  
"Speak so to me again, and the next thing I sever shall be your head from your neck. After which, I shall feast on your impudent tongue," she hissed, speaking the latter sentence with evident pleasure.  
  
"What would you want of us, madam?" Tatara asked calmly but sternly through his teeth.  
  
The woman's high, chilling laughter filled the hazy evening air.  
  
"Quite simply," the woman replied, her eyes taking on an extra spark of life. "I want you to DIE!!" And as she screeched the last word, she directed a cutting blow at Tatara. Suzuno screamed out in terror, clutching Tatara from behind.  
  
"AAAAGH!"  
  
Suzuno winced at the cry of pain. She took courage to open her eyes to see what damage had befallen her monk friend.  
  
But the cry had not come from him. In front of Tatara, clutching his bleeding chest, and doubled over in pain, was Tokaki. He had used his teleportation to take the attack for his friends.  
  
"Craaap, that hurt. But it'll take more than that to kill me! Heh, heh, heh," Tokaki growled with a smile. Out of the corner of his mouth, he spoke to Tatara's ears only. "Tatara," he whispered in a low and quick voice. "Get the girls out of here. Find a safe place. I'll keep her busy here."  
  
The woman, who had not heard Tokaki's whispered conversation, raised her hand to attack again. "As you wish," her voice dark with pleasure.  
  
"I can't leave you here! We'll fight her together. We're both warriors, remember?" Tatara insisted.  
  
"Tokaki, you're hurt. You need help," Suzuno insisted, her eyes threatening tears.  
  
Inside, Tokaki was moved by their offers. They were truly his friends, like none he had ever had before. But he had no time to indulge these thoughts. He shoved them to the back of his mind, letting anger rise in their place.  
  
"DAMN IT, MONK!! I can handle this bitch!! Now do your job and protect Suzuno!!!" Tokaki angrily shot back, hoping his foul language would move Tatara into action.  
  
Tatara and Suzuno blanched at Tokaki's words, too shocked to move. But the next blow successfully split them apart. Tokaki took the brunt of it, while Tatara, Suzuno, and Là Tián were knocked aside. Tatara had enough mind to pull Suzuno against him, shielding her as the shockwave from the attack hit his back. Là Tián fell neatly beside them, but was undamaged.  
  
Wasting no more time, Tatara pulled Suzuno and Là Tián to their feet and bolted for the exit. The woman moved to follow them, but was blocked by Tokaki. Lashed with pain and pale from loss of blood, still he grinned like a maniac and raised his hands, ready to fight.  
  
"One to a customer, now. If you want more, you'll have to finish me first, like a good girl," Tokaki smiled, goading the woman in front of him.  
  
*---*  
  
People had gathered outside of the restaurant to observe from a safe distance the fight taking place within. They gasped as one when wood splintered and crashed within, taking part of the roof with it.  
  
Tatara fought his way through the crowd, trying to warn everyone to flee. "Please leave! Save yourselves and get out of here! Run, good people, RUN!!"  
  
Though he fervently pleaded with them, only a few heard, and fewer actually took his advice. He could hear Suzuno pleading for them to go back and help Tokaki, but Tatara would have none of it.  
  
"Tokaki is buying us time while we find a safe place! We cannot waste this chance!" he insisted. "Là Tián!"  
  
Là Tián perked up at her name as she ran beside Suzuno.  
  
"Do you know of any safe hiding places near here?" Tatara asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry, no. I haven't been in the city for very long."  
  
"You should go home," Suzuno insisted. "It must be safer there. And that woman isn't after you!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't help you. Here," Suzuno reached into her pocket. She put the hand mirror in Là Tián's hand. "Use that to pay for a doctor to help your father."  
  
"B-but. I stole it from you and now you're giving it to me? Why?"  
  
"Because you need it more than I do," Suzuno gently insisted. "Now go! I don't want you to get hurt!" With those last words, Suzuno squeezed Là Tián's hand and let it go, running off with Tatara toward the high walls marking the border of the city.  
  
Là Tián was dumbstruck as she watched them run off. She clutched the mirror in her hands and with one last look, ran off down a side street.  
  
*---*  
  
"We need to find a place with no people around! We can't let anyone get hurt!" Tatara yelled at Suzuno behind him. Suzuno nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why do you think she wants to kill us?" Suzuno asked, looking at their surroundings. They were heading back into the desert. "What could we have done?"  
  
Tatara breathed heavily, but gave no answer. He could do no more but wonder himself. Suddenly, his attention was again caught as he sensed that familiar black presence just behind them.  
  
Above them, cloak billowing around her like leathery wings, the evil woman cackled and aimed. Tatara whipped out his vines and succeded in entangling the woman within them. His jaw clenched in triumph, Tatara jerked the writhing mass of vines toward him, tightening the hold. The mass went rigid and suddenly still.  
  
Then a dark mass of purple chi surrounded the vines and traveled down to their source, Tatara. As if he were struck by lightning, the purple chi crackled around Tatara's body, sending him into a blindingly bright pit of pain.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Tatara experienced the most excruciating pain of his life for a few moments and then convulsed and fell, his body cindered and wisps of smoke rising from him.  
  
As Tatara fell, the world seemed to slow down. Time dragged, making each second feel like a minute. The vines retracted, reflecting their creator's agony, and Tatara turned to face Suzuno, reaching for her as he fell.  
  
"TATARAAAAAAA!!!!!" Suzuno cried out, anguish etched into her face and body. Her arms reached in desperation to catch him, keep him safe, make him well, if she could do any of those things.  
  
Suzuno slumped to the ground, clutching Tatara and weeping into his hair as it spread across her lap. "Please be all right," her muffled voice pleaded. "Please don't go away. Don't leave me!"  
  
Drawing breath was excruciating, Like trying to drag an embedded bicycle out of thick mud. Pain lashed at his lungs as he coughed. She was begging, pleading for him to stay. He had no choice but to obey as best he could. It hurt so that tears escaped his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Suzuno. I couldn't protect you. I-I'm so sorry," Tatara wanted to say. But all that came out was, "cauk! S-sorry Suzu-cauk!" With those words, his eyes closed and his voice fell silent.  
  
Suzuno dragged his face up to meet hers. "No," she begged, kissing his forehead over and over. "No. You can't go. I've only just found you!" She thought about their journey together. Crossing the desert, laughing at their thoughts, watching the sunrise, the all-consuming love of the dream ball. It may have been fake, all in a storybook, but it was real to her. And that was what mattered.  
  
"You may not feel that way about me, but I love you!" she whispered, tears spilling. "You're my first. My first kiss, my first love! Please don't go! Please!! Tatara!!"  
  
And as Suzuno wept and clutched Tatara's limp body to her shaking one, the cloaked woman descended, landing lightly on the ground a few feet away.  
  
"And now you," the woman whispered, the vile words falling from her lips like sweet blood.  
  
Suzuno didn't hear her. She raised her head, eyes closed, wishing for Tatara's life or her death. Whichever would reunite them quicker.  
  
The woman took Suzuno's gesture as a blatant invitation to finish her off, exposing her neck to any threat. She carefully aimed her chi and let out a blinding blast!  
  
Oh, the blow! The impact was horrific. But why was she feeling pain? Shouldn't it be the other way? She only felt satisfaction when her enemies were hit. She never felt their pain before. But here it was!  
  
Her eyes opened to an astonishing sight. In front of the priestess and the fallen warrior, was the girl who was with them earlier. She held Suzuno's mirror in front of her face and the woman understood.  
  
"So," she choaked out. "You reflected my attack. Clever little girl."  
  
"I am more than that," Là Tián stated proudly. "You hurt my friends. And now you'll pay." Là Tián closed her eyes and her body began to crackle with furious chi. Her eyes opened again, not their usual chestnut brown color, but pure white.  
  
"The Byakko warriors are not to be harmed," Là Tián stated in a deep voice, quite unlike her normal one. "I purge you of the evil possessing your body and heart. I am Kokie of the Byakko Seven." As she spoke those words, the character of Stomach lit an angry yellow on her left ankle. A ray of pure white chi shot from Là Tián and enveloped the cloaked woman before her.  
  
As the chi absorbed into her body, the dark magic that had locked away her mind and soul, dissipated and was replaced with white magic. The woman was awakening and her dark cloak of evil fell. Spread around her lovely heart- shaped face was a long mane of pearly-white hair.  
  
"Now, awaken," Kokie demanded gently as her chi began to fade. "Awaken and take your place. Subaru, celestial warrior."  
  
Subaru's eyes opened and started at the young girl in front of her. Kokie's pure white eyes smiled gently.  
  
"Welcome back, Subaru. As I have freed you, now you must help me. Use your skill and power to save my parents." With those final words, her white chi faded and Kokie fell to the ground. She quickly looked around at Suzuno and crawled to her side.  
  
"Suzuno! Did you see what I did?! Did you see? I never knew I could do that! My gods! And I'm a celestial warrior! Wait until I tell my parents!" Kokie sputtered out all at once in her excitement.  
  
Suzuno had witnessed the entire process and could hardly believe what had happened. "K-kokie? What about Tatara?"  
  
Kokie bit her lower lip gently and pushed her sleeves away. "I'll see what I can do." Her hands glowed gently as she used her chi to examine him. Suzuno held her breath.  
  
Kokie looked up at Suzuno with a smile. "He's still alive. I think he's just in shock. He needs a doctor. But I think he'll be fine."  
  
Suzuno shed tears of relief and clutched Tatara to her again. "Thank you, Byakko. Thank you so much!"  
  
"Come on," Kokie smiled and offered her hand. "I'll take you to my home. But first, let's go find Mr. Slap-Happy Tokaki! I'll explain everything when we get home."  
  
Continued in Chapter 7  
  
(Okay, how many of you saw that coming? Surprise!! I love surprising my readers! It's such fun! ^-^! Now I bet you're all wondering just what posessed Subaru to attack her fellow warriors? And why Là Tián wasn't aware until now that she was a celestial warrior as well? Why is her name Là Tián? Well, the first two will be answered in the next couple of chapters. The third I can tell you about now. Everybody in this world has regular Chinese names as well as their celestial names and I wanted to keep the fact that she was a warrior a secret for purposes even I can't fathom. Things just work out that way when I write. I will tell you that Là Tián means Spicy Sweet in Chinese. I'm not sure of the dialect. I wanted to give her a name that matched her character. She has both a spicy temperament and a sweet side, so I thought that name worked out well. In truth, I have no idea what the Chinese names of Tatara, Tokaki, and Subaru are. If you know, could you e-mail me and tell me? I'd appreciate it. I've got to stop writing now since my headache feels like it's gonna explode out of my head and I'll become a vegetable if I keep writing! So for the sake of the story, I have to stop and rest. I will write more later. Promise! ^-^!) 


	7. Rapture

( Hello again all! Yes, it has been quite a while since I updated I admit. Been busy what with the holidays and whatnots! But I return, bearing another chapter of this little ficcy of mine. Have fun now! ^-^!)  
  
Disclaimer: The usual statement. Sometimes I wonder about what Yu Watase is up to at this very moment, though... Probably sleeping. (mumble) ...lucky...(grumble).  
  
The Adventures of the Priestess of Byakko  
  
By Mistress Fire-Hazard ^-^!  
  
Chapter Seven- Rapture  
  
Killing me, Suzuno thought as she slightly wiggled her legs to get her blood flowing again. I can't sit like this for much longer.  
  
She looked sideways at a guard nearby and tried her best to smile politely. Instead, her face formed a wobbled grimace that barely concealed her discomfort. She sweated nervously, urging herself not to give in and just collapse.   
  
Though Suzuno tried to put up a good front, her efforts were lost on the guard. He stayed staring straight ahead, as still as a statue. He barely moved enough to breathe.  
  
Suzuno returned her gaze to the empty throne in front of her. How long had she been waiting now? Two minutes? TWENTY minutes? An HOUR?  
  
She looked down at the floor and her hands, clenched together in her lap. As she sat there, legs tingling like new-fallen snow, palms and fingers sweating, she wondered for the hundredth time, Where could Là Tián be?  
  
*---*  
  
After they had found a cart to carry the wounded Tatara into town with, Suzuno, Là Tián, and Subaru had made their way back to the restaurant and loaded Tokaki on board. Subaru had been attending to Tatara, fussing over him, quite unaware that it was she who had inflicted the damage. As Là Tián drove the cart, Suzuno watched Subaru attend to Tatara. And whenever Subaru held Tatara's face in her hands, checked for steady breathing by putting her ear to his lips, put her hand on his chest over his heart to check it's beating, Suzuno unconsciously frowned and had the crazy urge to shove Subaru away from Tatara. Even though Suzuno knew that Subaru was just trying to help him, SHE wanted to be the one to examine him. SUZUNO wanted to take care of Tatara, the way he had taken care of her when she was dying of dehydration in the desert. She lowered her eyes, longing to put Tatara's head in her lap and run her fingers through his hair.   
  
When Subaru leapt down from the cart to load Tokaki into the back, Suzuno smiled a little relieved smile before she got into the back of the wagon.  
  
Lady Priestess? Subaru asked Suzuno in a calm voice. Will you grab this man's shoulders?  
  
Suzuno nodded and took hold of Tokaki's arms, helping Subaru carry Tokaki onto the cart.  
  
Watch that you don't hit his head. Oh, he's bleeding so badly! What could have happened to him? Subaru mused aloud, retying the makeshift bandage around his chest and applying more pressure.  
  
Suzuno looked down, not knowing what to do. Subaru didn't seem to remember that she was the one who attacked them all. Là Tián had explained briefly to Subaru that Suzuno was the Priestess of Byakko and that her warrior friends were badly hurt and needed medical attention. Subaru had solemnly nodded, and at once set to work on helping them with the knowledge that she possessed.   
  
Suzuno's mind reeled as she subconsciously moved Tatara's head to her lap and stroked his hair. When should I tell her about what really happened? Would it be right? I think she needs to know. But when to tell her? And why if she was truly a celestial warrior of Byakko, would she attack her fellow warriors and the priestess she was supposed to protect?! It makes no sense! What should I do? Là Tián? Tokaki? Tatara? What should I do, Tatara?  
  
Subaru's voice asked from far away. Did you hear me?  
  
Suzuno's head jerked up to face Subaru. I'm sorry. What did you say?  
  
I asked if you could check that man's breathing and his pulse. I have to attend to this other one.  
  
  
  
  
  
His name is Tokaki, Subaru. And I'm Suzuno. And (gasp!) Suzuno was taken by surprise a bit as she noticed that Tatara's head was nestled comfortably in her lap. th-this is Tatara. Suzuno blushed in embarrassment a little, but it shifted to a happy blush when she smiled down at his peaceful face, so happy that he was alive.  
  
Subaru smiled. Well, since you care for him so much, I trust that you will take good care of him.  
  
Suzuno nodded and her jealousy of Subaru melted away under the flame of Suzuno's loving attention to Tatara.  
  
In a short time Là Tián, now Kokie, had led them through the city. She jumped down from the driver's seat and excused herself, saying she needed to find a bathroom. After a short time, some soldiers had found them and escorted them into the palace grounds. In the blink of an eye, Tatara and Tokaki had been whisked away. Palace guards escorted Suzuno and Subaru into the throne room of the emperor. They were both told to wait there until the emperor arrived.   
  
And so they sat, showing proper respect, for how long they could no longer tell... waiting for the emperor to arrive... worried for their companions and friends. Waiting, and worried.  
  
*---*  
  
As Suzuno wondered yet again about the missing girl, sounds of people shuffling into the throne room brought her out of her head and back into the room. Wise-looking men with long beards came from behind the throne and then the emperor emerged and solemnly took his seat.  
  
Suzuno and Subaru bowed their heads in respect.  
  
We are sorry to have kept you waiting. Our health has been quite bad as of late and we regret not being able to properly receive you, the emperor conceded.  
  
Receive us? Suzuno thought and briefly imagined a package with her plaits being handed to the emperor as he smiled, Just what I've been waiting for!'  
  
Subaru raised her head. We thank you for your hospitality, your highness. If you would please tell us if our male companions are well?  
  
The emperor smiled. Yes, they are being attended to as we speak. We have made them as comfortable as we can. And now, is it true what we hear? the emperor asked with hushed excitement. Are you truly the Priestess of Byakko?  
  
Subaru smiled. I am not, your majesty. She is. Subaru pointed to Suzuno.  
  
Suzuno now looked up at the emperor. His attention shifted to Suzuno and looked her up and down with wide eyes as Suzuno stared at him.  
  
The emperor had the look of a man who had not eaten well in a few days. His thin, black hair was beginning to gray and bags were beginning to form under his eyes. But he looked like a young boy from the way he was looking at Suzuno.  
  
Yeees. We see now, the emperor thought out loud, his voice and excitement raising with each statement. Foreign clothes. Pale skin. And gracious! YELLOW hair! Just like she described!!  
  
Much to the surprise of his attendants, the emperor leapt up from his throne with a light spring and kneeled in front of Suzuno, absolutely gushing like an excited child receiving a new toy.  
  
Thank you so much for coming! the emperor almost squealed, taking Suzuno's hands in his own. I can't thank you enough for what you have done for my daughter! She and her mother mean the world to me! The emperor surprised Suzuno yet again by bowing before her. As a loving husband and father, you have my deepest, most heartfelt thanks! If you can save my wife, I will grant you whatever you wish!  
  
Y-your majesty! the counselors blushed in shame. Have you forgotten yourself?! Such a display is unfitting, even if she IS the priestess!  
  
a familiar voice sighed. I guess it's too late to ask you not to embarrass me in front of my friends.  
  
Suzuno looked up to see her young friend standing beside the throne, resplendent in fine silks, jewelry, and a headdress with golden tigers. Là Tián? Is that you?  
  
Kokie blushed and waved her hand dismissively. You don't have to call me Là Tián. Only my dad and mom call me that! Sorry if I-  
  
Kokie didn't get to finish as Suzuno gave her a huge glomping hug. The counselor's jaws dropped to the floor at Suzuno's brash behavior toward their princess and even Kokie was a little shocked.  
  
We were so worried about you! You didn't come back and then we got separated! Don't scare me like that, okay? Suzuno cried in relief that her young friend was safe.  
  
Kokie shifted from surprise to open affection for her friend and returned the embrace. Her eyes were squeezed shut against the happy tears that threatened to flow.   
  
Kokie whispered with a smile.  
  
*---*   
  
After the initial surprise of Kokie's true identity wore off, Suzuno settled back down beside Subaru. Kokie explained that she had managed to find her mother using her newly awakened powers. She had sensed her presence in a confined room of the palace. It turned out that the empress was the first to take ill and decided to cause the rumor that she was missing to preoccupy the emperor so that no one else would catch the debilitating fever. In secret, the empress sent for the best doctors, but there was little they could do to ease the suffering empress.   
  
Though the empress tried to contain the illness, it was too late for her husband to escape. Soon after her, the emperor had fallen ill with the same fever. After two days of waiting and worrying by his bed, Kokie disguised herself in common clothes and managed to escape from the palace in search of a cure. She had little hope and almost no direction, but she was determined to find her mother and save her father, who loved and cared for her more than anything.  
  
When Kokie left her friends on the pretext of finding a lavatory, she sneaked back to the palace, determined to use her new found powers to save her parents. With her talent, she was able to heal her father enough to break his fever and restore a little of his health. And though she succeeded with her father, her new talent could not help relieve her mother. The empress' fever raged on and Kokie was helpless to stop it. Before she tried to heal her father, she described her friends and their location to the captain of the guard, insisting that they be brought to the palace and treated as honored guests.  
  
Please, Suzuno, Kokie pleaded, tears threatening to engulf her eyes. Please pray to Byakko to save my mother. Kokie's tears poured and she fell to her hands and knees. She rambled on in a desperate, pleading voice, shaking with fear. I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just scared. Please forgive me! My mama is dying!! Please help her!!  
  
As Kokie collapsed and wept, Suzuno immediately went to her side and hugged her tight. Subaru rose and walked up to Kokie.  
  
Take me to your mother, child. I will do all I can to help her.  
  
Kokie looked up at Subaru's face, strong and reassuring. It brought a watery smile to her face. She wiped her eyes and nodded. Then grabbing both Suzuno and Subaru's hands, she took off at a run to her mother's room.  
  
The room radiated the aura of a death room. Incense burned and the windows were shut. A few low burning lamps provided some light in the stifling hot blackness of the room. As soon as they entered, Suzuno and Subaru almost choked on the incense, coughing and waving their hands before their faces.  
  
This incense, Subaru thought. It's clouding my mind. I can't sense anything properly in this room.  
  
A nearby doctor bowed before Kokie. I am truly sorry, princess. There has been no change for the better. She does not have much longer to live. Wha-Who?  
  
The doctor was startled by Subaru rushing past him to examine the empress. Her cheeks were flushed bright red to match her long hair. Subaru felt the empress' forehead, trying to sense the source of the illness, though she knew without a doubt exactly what was wrong.   
  
As she contemplated her next orders, Subaru felt a sharp twinge. Even Kokie felt it and visibly recoiled. It was chi. The chi of one of the other warriors. Though she had not known her comrades long, she could tell the difference between their chis.  
  
Subaru looked at Kokie. Their eyes met in determination as they fired words back and forth.  
  
Subaru fired in a low, but strong voice.  
  
He's dying, Kokie whispered back, a slight tremble and crease in her brow.  
  
I must go to him, Subaru stated, but pleaded permission with her eyes.  
  
Kokie felt no real love for Tokaki. The guy was an chauvinist jerk who had the brazen audacity to smack on a princess' royal seat. But, still. Had he not protected them? Had he not shielded them from danger, sacrificing himself to give his friends and warriors a running chance? That in and of itself was the most selfless, intrepid, and loyal act Kokie could think of. And, though she would never admit it, she admired him for it. Kokie gave Subaru a nod of approval.  
  
Subaru stood up and calmly gave brief orders as she left the room. The empress needs light and clean air. Open all of the doors and windows. Put out that sickening incense at once. Light more lamps and strip the bed clothes. She needs a bath with cold water. Cold! Not hot! Then get fresh bed clothes and soak them in cold water. You must keep her body cool. Cool water and fresh air will help bring down the fever. And with those words, she was gone.  
  
The doctors watched her leave, stunned eyes and dropped jaws. The doctor to greet Kokie was the first to recover. H-How dare that-!  
  
Kokie silenced him with a murderous frown and stared down at the others. Well? You heard her! Do as she said! Put out the incense! Open the windows! We can hardly breathe in here! Get the bath ready! Now!!  
  
And as Kokie shouted orders, Suzuno wondered just what she could do to help. She felt so powerless then. Her friends all had special powers, but her? She had nothing. Nothing that could help them. She looked to a guard nearby. Excuse me?  
  
The guard was a little nervous due to Kokie's persistent commands. Y-yes, Priestess?  
  
Suzuno smiled gently at him. Would you please tell me where Tatara is? He is one of my companions. The monk with long hair?  
  
Ah, yes! Come. I will take you to him.  
  
*---*  
  
Subaru rushed down the hallways like a hurricane, determined to get to Tokaki as fast as she could. Before it was too late.   
  
His cry behind a slightly opened door revealed his location to her. She found him in a well-lit room, unattended and lifeless. _Why is there no one to watch over him?_ she wondered. But she could not wonder long.   
  
Shoving the table against a far wall gave her the whole center of the room. She dragged Tokaki out of bed and positioned him on his back in the very center. Subaru then took out her concealed bag of herbs and potions and began to work. She opened a blue bottle which smelled strongly of garlic and sour milk and poured a steady stream of the liquid in an even circle around him while chanting, Let this keep out all outside evils. All that wish to do harm cannot pass.  
  
When the circle was complete, she piled sweet herbs in five little mounds around the outside of the circle. To tempt the divine gods to look favorably upon us and protect us, I offer these to sweeten the temper.  
  
Subaru then took out a small dish made from an abalone shell. Into it she put dried ginger, camphor bark, and biting her fingertip, let four drops of blood fall into the bowl. In this, ginger to balm the body, camphor to awaken the soul, and blood to appease the tiger. So saying, she lit the contents of the bowl on fire and placed the bowl on Tokaki's chest, directly above his heart. I call on you, Byakko! My sovereign god! Great white tiger!! I offer myself, your loyal servant and beg of you to save this man! He is Tokaki, your warrior and protector of your priestess!  
  
With the last of those words, she rose to her feet and began an erratic dance. As she waved her hands, spreading them back and forth across the length of Tokaki's body, she began to moan and sing, like a demented woman. As she sang the chant, and moved her body the way her mother had taught her, she could feel her chi being summoned from her body, awakening her, and calling forth her powers.  
  
*---*  
  
Suzuno quietly entered Tatara's room so that she would not disturb him if he were asleep. She realized when she sat by his bedside, that he was in a deep slumber. Her heart tingled with warmth at seeing him again. True, most of him was spotted with bandages, but it was the look on his face that made her relax. That was the look she loved to wake up to. His face spoke of peace and contentment, of calm dreams and soft whispers. She had awoken to this face for the past few days on their journey to the capital. She often watched him in those quiet early hours and wondered what he dreamt about, wanting to reach out and brush her fingers against his cheek. And to think that in that very same evening, she was afraid that she would lose that face and that opportunity forever. He had almost died to save her.  
  
It was then, when she thought that he had truly died. Then, when she fully realized just how much he meant to her. Then, when her heart swelled with love and felt crushed with misery. That moment lasted for an eternity. But then it ended in bliss and relief when Kokie told Suzuno that Tatara still lived.  
  
Overcome with emotion, Suzuno lifted Tatara's head to her chest and held him against her. Suzuno whispered, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks. You may not want to hear this, but I must say it. I love you. I know you are a monk and I'm only a girl, and that it's taboo to talk to you about this, but you must know. Even if you tell me you cannot love me in return, even if you forbid me to touch you, my love for you won't falter. You don't have to love me back, just let me love you from afar and I will be happy.  
  
And Suzuno wept, her tears a union of happiness for her love and sorrow for his expected rejection.  
  
*---*  
  
After Kokie had finished barking orders at the doctors, she knelt by her mother's side and whispered to her.  
  
Don't worry, mother. I'm here. You don't need to be afraid anymore. My friends will help you. You'll be well soon. I promise.  
  
Kokie paused and kissed her mother's sweat-drenched forehead. Then she noticed that the room was very still. Not a sound, not a voice, and the room was still dark and clouded with incense. Kokie looked up at the doctors. They had remained still as statues.  
  
Didn't you hear me?! Open the windows? What's wrong with you?! Kokie demanded, incredulous that they would disobey her.  
  
From the blackness of the room, one voice was heard. A calm and detached voice. Very cold and quite familiar.  
  
Why don't you calm down, little princess? Really what we are doing is for the best, the icy voice tried to reason.  
  
Kokie rose to her feet and faced the voice's direction. Her chi began to lick in anger around her body. Kokie growled in low anger.  
  
Why don't you try to heal your whore of a mother again? Perhaps it will work this time?  
  
YOU BITCH!! Kokie screeched with unbridled fury. She bared her fingers, ready to scratch out the voice's eyes. DON'T YOU **DARE** CALL MY MOTHER A-!!!  
  
Suddenly Kokie fell to the floor, choking and wheezing.  
  
About time the incense took affect on you. You are stronger than I thought. But now, your strength has failed and I have won, the chilling voice purred in satisfaction. I will leave you shortly. But before I go, I wish to thank you for healing my husband. In gratitude, I will let you die with your mother. Be happy at least that death will not take you alone.  
  
Kokie grabbed onto the escaping woman's robe, intent on keeping her there until she could rise above the incense's debilitating effects. My father, Kokie strained through her teeth, will NEVER marry YOU! Even if my mother and I die, that will not be enough to change his mind. He told me so. It is only out of PITY that he keeps you in comfort! This is not the way to win his heart!!  
  
With a frigid glance, the woman paused and lowered herself to whisper in the princess' ear. You truly ARE a fool. What made you think that I wanted his _heart_?  
  
At those words, Kokie lashed out to attack. But the icy woman was too quick for her. She rose and backed away, chucking her tongue as if in shame.  
  
You have no time left, little girl. Say your prayers. But I doubt they will save you, the inclement woman cackled as she exited the room with the fake doctors, locking it behind her.  
  
*---*  
  
Subaru panted and continued to dance, willing her chi to heal as her talent so dictated. But nothing changed. Tokaki was still comatose, his chi like a flame dying in a wind's embrace. Spiritual death was upon him. If she could not heal his chi, then he would be paralyzed and beyond any help.  
  
Subaru's mind churned with desperate solutions. The one that popped into her mind was the bedding technique. It would be effective and more than likely save him, but he was unconscious and in no condition to receive her properly. It was dark, evil chi that possessed him and only Kokie could conquer that. So Subaru patiently waited and continued her frenzied dance. Hoping that Kokie's mother would heal soon and allow Kokie to help her save Tokaki.  
  
*---*  
  
The trembling was small at first. A slight twitch every few seconds. Then before Suzuno took the signs seriously, Tatara's body began shaking into an uncontrollable seizure. His eyes stayed closed but the rest of him was thrashing and jerking. Almost as if his soul were trying to escape from his pain-lashed body. Suzuno panicked and tried to stop him.  
  
she cried, keeping a firm hold around his chest. Tatara! What's wrong?! Oh, wake up!! Please wake up!!  
  
But he did not hear her and continued to quake.  
  
Suzuno leapt for the door, intending to have the guard get a doctor. She yanked at the handle, but it would not move. It was locked. On the outside.  
  
Suzuno banged on the door, determined to be heard. HELP!! Someone help us, please!!! He needs help!! He's dying! If you can hear me, get a doctor! Quickly!! HELP!!!  
  
Though she banged until her fists were bruised and cried herself hoarse, no one came. Suzuno ran back to Tatara, jumping on top of him to make him stop his violent thrashing.  
  
Please help me! Suzuno prayed desperately as she held Tatara tightly. Anyone! Byakko!! Please help me! Please don't let them die! Give me the power to save them!! I will be strong! I promise!! Just don't take him from me!  
  
And with all of the power she could muster from within, she let out a cry that shook the earth and shattered souls.  
  
  
  
A faint sparkle of yellow light tinkled from Suzuno's heart, then her body erupted into searing flames of light. And faster than lightening takes to strike, the holy light enveloped Tatara and his body's frantic lurching ceased and became calm. But the light did not stop there.  
  
*---*  
  
The death room was suddenly filled with a searing light and the windows burst open at once. In a matter of moments, the incense had dissipated and clean, fresh air entered the room.  
  
Kokie coughed out the last of the poisonous smoke and rose, feeling better and stronger than ever. Her character glowed fiercely and Kokie felt her power return to her ten fold. She turned to her mother and held out her hand to reach for her. Her blast of white chi enveloped her mother as it had with Subaru, only stronger and brighter as it purified her body.  
  
When at last the power had diffused, the empress' eyes opened and she sat up. She saw Kokie and her face broke into a relieved smile.  
  
My darling Là Tián! the empress almost cried, holding out her arms. I am well, my love!  
  
Kokie's lip trembled and tears welled. she cried, running and collapsing in a sobbing heap in her mother's arms. She cried out her name, over and over as she buried herself deeper into her mother's embrace.   
  
Her mother rocked her back and forth in her loving arms, sharing in her daughter's great joy at being reunited.  
  
*---*  
  
Behind closed eyes, Subaru felt strong yellow light hit her like a shock wave. But instead of weakening her, it emboldened her and made her feel more powerful than she ever had.  
  
Subaru opened her eyes to see the room shaking and the same powerful light covering both her and Tokaki. She watched and screamed out her song as the dark chi faded away under this miraculous light. As she felt the holy light leave, it seemed that her strength had also left her and she fell within the circle on top of Tokaki. She felt so weak after such a soul-wrenching experience that she thought she could never move again.  
  
Below her, Tokaki began to stir and awaken. And the first things that met his senses of sight, touch, and smell were Subaru's pendulous, soft, sweet perfumed breasts, barely concealed in her dress, smushing themselves against his face.  
  
I'VE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN!!! Tokaki cried out, joyfully wrapping his arms around Subaru and burying his face deeper within her chest.  
  
His joy was short-lived however. At that moment Subaru's fist came down and split his head open.  
  
As Tokaki lay, twitching on the floor and trying to recover, Subaru cracked her knuckles and smiled at her unexpected but welcome second surge of strength.  
  
*---*  
  
Apprehensive guards rushed to the source of the light and were surprised to find the room locked and bolted from the outside.  
  
As the guards toiled to open the room from without, within the holy light had at last dispersed and returned to the heavens from whence it came.  
  
Suzuno lightly fell, exhausted onto Tatara's chest, hoping against hope that all had been healed. Then she felt Tatara's hand pet her head.  
  
Her eyes met a blissful sight at Tatara's warm and caring smile and eyes. His azure gaze filled with emotions, finally allowed to come forward.  
  
I heard you crying out to me, he whispered, too emotional to speak any louder. And I felt your little hands and fingers, coaxing me to find you and stay. I heard your little voice saying, I love you, Tatara.'  
  
Suzuno then hung her head, blushing with sudden embarrassment and unable to meet his eyes. I-I meant it. I truly do love you Tatara. Even though you are a monk and I'm just-  
  
Suzuno stopped talking and even thinking when she felt Tatara's lips close over hers in a light, yet passionate kiss. Tatara brought his arms around to hold her close. And he embraced her with his entire heart when he broke the kiss.  
  
You have saved my life, Suzuno. And I am very confident that you have saved more this evening. Can just any girl wield that holy light of Byakko? I think not. You are the priestess. Our priestess, Tatara confided in Suzuno. And as he moved and gently took her face in his palms to look in her eyes, his blue eyes burned like flames and he added, MY priestess.  
  
Suzuno's lips trembled. She had hoped and dreamed of this, but thought it unreachable. And yet, here was her dream before her, begging her to accept him. She embraced Tatara again in the affirmative and Tatara let out a sigh of relief and contentment.  
  
Smiling against her cheek, Tatara spoke in a voice that only Suzuno could hear, but the tone was full of nothing but acceptance and pride.   
  
Suzuno. I love you.  
  
(continued in chapter 8)  
  
Chapter 8 preview: Everyone has healed and everything is at peace in the palace once more. As the priestess and her warriors take a well-deserved rest, revelations abound. Two deep loves are blossoming, though one is as yet one sided. Families are reunited and a shocking revelation leads to the most difficult battle of all. To be continued...  
  
(YAY!!! (sniffle) I'm-I'm just so happy that I finally got this chapter done. I've been slaving over how to get everything I wanted just right and miraculously managed to pull it off. Did Byakko lend me some of that holy light? Hmmmm. But more chapters are in the works and I'm feeling great! I was promised a great reward if I finished this chapter tonight, so now I leave to reap and exploit it! But before I go, I again want to thank all of my readers who have been patiently awaiting my return with the next chapter. Without you, this story would have died. Thank you for being its and my lifeline. I love you guys so much!! (collapses in a mushy heap)   
^-^!)   



End file.
